Titanic Gryffindors
by phoenix83ad
Summary: Teen Titans & Harry Potter Crossover. A new crisis threatens the world, and now it falls to two groups of teenagers to join forces and combat it. The only question is can they trust each other enough to do so? Read and Review. ON HIATUS.
1. Interview with a Mystic

_**TITANIC GRYFFINDORS **_

**Disclaimer: _I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowlings, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

**Author's Notes: _This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten. This will most likely go AU after a point, since I can't claim to know what is going to happen in the DCU after I start._**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Interview with a Mystic**

Rarely had the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry been this silence. This still. This… dead. The waters of the lake barely made a ripple, and not a single bird chirp or creaking of a tree could be heard from the Forbidden Forest. Even Hogwarts Castle, normally teeming with life, even during the off school season, was silent. All the lights were extinguished except for that of one tower window.

Sipping her tea, Professor Minerva McGonagall, newly instated Headmistress of Hogwarts, stared down though the window, over the grounds of the school. Correction: Her school. She was a stern looking woman, dressed in emerald green robes, and her stern eyes were hidden behind a pair of square, wire-rim spectacles. Her black hair, which was streaked liberally with white hairs, was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her thin mouth was formed into a serious frown.

Instinctively her cat-like gaze fixated on something by the lake. A large white tomb, surrounded with flowers. There final resting place of her predecessor and long-time friend Albus Dumbledore.

Had it really been only two weeks since Dumbledore had died? Two weeks since she had been made the new Headmistress of Hogwarts? It felt like it had only been yesterday that she had stood before the entire school and led them down to the lake, where Dumbledore's body had been laid to rest.

McGonagall took a deep breath and did her best to blink back the tears threatening to escape. She had never wanted this job. Yes, she had the most experience and knowledge of the entire staff. Yes, she had been deputy headmistress to Albus for some twenty-years, but if asked whether she ever wanted to become the headmistress, McGonagall would have just told them she was perfectly content as transfiguration teacher.

Yet here she was…

She was honestly still surprised that there even was a Hogwarts to be headmistress of. She would have thought that after the murder of the headmaster, at the hands of one of their own teachers, would have led to the immediate closing of the school. But it seemed that the governors were not ready to give up on the school. In some ways she felt relieved to know this. It was a sign of strength she did not think the governors capable of. In the past, they would have been more than willing to close the school. Of course, that had been at a time in which a sadistic Death Eater had been on the board and had been looking for any excuse to take down Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts.

But now, in light of Voldemort's rising in power, the governors had appeared to see the necessity of training the next generation of Witches and Wizards.

Still, McGonagall had to question the wisdom of keeping the Hogwarts open. Even long before Voldemort's return to power, the school had faced many dangers, from the Chamber of Secrets to the supposed 'threat' of Sirius Black. This last year however, had shown just how much danger they were facing. And without Albus Dumbledore there to protect the school, what chance did they have of surviving another attack from the Death Eaters?

She turned to look at the office, which had for so many years belonged to Dumbledore. She had not changed much of it since it had become her office. It was a large and beautiful circular room. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, still and docile. The walls were covered with portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, all of who were moving slightly. The occupants were snoozing gently in their frames. Sitting on a shelf behind McGonagall's desk was a shabby, tattered wizard's hat and a long silver sword adorned with rubies.

McGonagall's eyes immediately traveled the newest portrait in the office, which hung over her desk. It was of a tall, thin and very old wizard with hair and beard so long that it could have easily been tucked away into his belt. On his long and crooked nose, he wore a pair of half-moon spectacles. Like all the other previous headmasters, he was snoring softly in his golden frame, completely oblivious to the world around him.

Albus Dumbledore.

Giving a sniff, McGonagall turned back to the window, just in time to see a something appear just outside of the school gates, almost as if popping out of thin air. The old gates with the winged boars slowly creaked open, and a single figure walked swiftly up the path towards the school. Looking at a clock on her desk, McGonagall nodded approvingly.

She was on time.

A short while later, McGonagall could hear the stone gargoyle and spiral staircase outside the office begin to move, and it was shortly followed by a soft knocking at the office door to her office. Giving a heavy sigh, McGonagall took her seat at the large oak desk.

"Enter," she called stiffly.

The door swung open and a young woman slipped inside. She was exceptionally pretty, with lovely tanned skin, pale blue eyes and long black hair. Her attire was not something that McGonagall expected. The woman was dressed in a tuxedo, including a starch white dress shirt, cummerbund, and bow tie, with a black jacket and tails. Instead of pants however, the woman wore a pair of fishnet stockings over her long and slender legs. Under one arm she was carrying a long black magicians wand, and with her other white-gloved hand she pull the silk top hat off her head.

Pursing her lips disapprovingly, McGonagall stood up and extended her hand in greetings. "Thank you for coming Zatanna."

Zatanna Zatara, the mistress of magic and Justice League of America reserve member gave a wide smile as she took the older woman's hand. "Think nothing of it Minerva," she said brightly. "Though I'm a little… What? What's this? What's with the look?"

"I beg you pardon?"

Zatanna gave knowing smile and arched a thin eyebrow. "You've got that look on your face. You know, when there's something that you don't like but are trying to be polite and not mention it…" McGonagall's eyes momentarily looked pointedly at Zatanna's outfit, causing the young mystic to chuckle.

"Oops. Sorry. I just got finished with a show in Keystone City, and forgot to change outta my stage duds." Looking down at her clothing, Zatanna said in a commanding voice: "_Setholc lausac ot egnahc emutsoc egats!"_

Suddenly a blue shimmer washed over Zatanna, and her costume was immediately replaced with a pair of blue jeans, knee high boots, and a button up black shirt. In her left hand she still held to the black magician's wand, which she twirled a few times.

"Better?" she asked the headmistress with an arched eyebrow.

"Much," McGonagall said appreciatively. She would have preferred proper witch's robes, but muggle jeans were better than fishnets as far as she was concerned. "Please have a seat. Would you care for something to drink?"

"A glass of fire whiskey if you have some. " Zatanna said, taking a seat in one of the winged armchairs in front of McGonagall's desk. "After tonight's performance I seriously need a pick-me-up. Lighting was off, and I had one jerk heckler that was only one more 'take off your top' from spending the rest of his life in a bell jar with a tail."

Reaching into her robe pocket, McGonagall pulled a long wooden wand and gave it a lazy flick. A moment later a dusty bottle and two glasses came flying across the room, setting themselves in front of the two women. McGonagall poured them each a glass, and handed one to Zatanna. They drank in silence for a long time.

"I wasn't certain that you were going to come," admitted McGonagall, setting down her glass and looking at Zatanna pointedly. "We haven't heard from you in quite a long time. How long as it been?"

Zatanna bowed her head apologetically. "Three almost… four years. Either way, it's been too long. I… I was sorry to hear about Albus. I couldn't believe it when I heard. He and my father used to be so close."

"Yes, Albus always spoke so highly of Giovanni. And you as well, my dear. I think he always regretted the fact you never came to study at Hogwarts as a child." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"Well you remember how my dad was," Zatanna said with a laugh. "He didn't want anyone one else teaching his little girl how to manipulate the natural order of the universe. Still, considering all the times we came to visit Hogwarts, I felt like I could have very well been considered a student."

"Yes… I remember," McGonagall said, nodding with a wistful smile. "I even recall you making a few friends amongst several of the students."

"James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily," Zatanna bit her lip as she remembered the group of mischievous boys and a certain know-it-all redhead with a temper that rivaled Hawkman on a bad day. A small silence hung in the air, which was finally broken by Zatanna. "How have things been since he… passed on?"

"I think all of us are still finding it difficult to know that he is gone." Again, her eyes turned to the portrait of Dumbledore and she sighed. "There are still times where I find myself knocking on the door to this office, expecting him to answer."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to his funeral," Zatanna said, looking up at the portrait sadly. "I didn't get the message until the day after, and things have been…"

"Don't worry Zatanna," said McGonagall kindly. "Albus would have understood. In light of everything that happened in the world during the last year… That nasty business with the Spectre… and… what is it that people are calling it? The Crisis? I'm surprised that you were able to make our appointment."

"It hasn't been easy lately," Zatanna admitted. "After the Spectre destroyed the order of the wild magiks, everything went to hell. We're are still trying to figure everything out… The Phantom Stranger says we've entered a new Age of Magic. All that along with everything that punk Alexander Luthor did to the Earth… Or should I say 'Earths'. We've been doing a lot of rebuilding this last year. In more ways that one."

"I can only imagine. There was a great deal of talk of it being the end of the world as we knew."

"How have things been on this end of the magic world?" Zatanna asked. "I mean, considering how messed up magic was with my people, I'd have to imagine it had an effect on the Wizarding World."

"There has been a noticeable flux in the magic during the last year, I can't deny that," replied McGonagall. "Particularly after what happened to Shazam. His death and the destruction of the Rock of Eternity caused a great deal of trouble. St. Mungo's was filled with many cases of witches and wizards loosing their powers or having their spells go horribly wrong. Not to mention the entire Wizard community was placed on high alert. Even _You-Know-Who_ went into hiding again. We all half expected the Spectre to storm Hogwarts like he did Atlantis."

Zatanna frowned a bit as she took another sip of her fire whiskey. "He probably would have, if we hadn't managed to re-build the Rock of Eternity and push the Spectre completely over the edge to finally get the big guy's attention." Zatanna pointed upwards.

"Yes, I read in the Daily Prophet about what happened in Gotham City," McGonagall said darkly.

"I hope they were kinder about that, than they have been about everything else," Zatanna said, with a sour look. "I still get the Prophet, and all that stuff they were writing two years ago…"

"Pure nonsense the lot of it," said McGonagall, flaring up. "For an entire year Albus tried warning the world of _You-Know-Who's_ return, but instead that idiot Fudge did everyone in his power to make Albus and Harry Potter look like insane liars."

Zatanna gave an impressed smile as leaned back in her chair. "Meow, Professor."

McGonagall flushed a bit at having lost her temper like that. "Forgive me."

Zatanna waved off the apology. Again, her eyes traveled to the portrait of Dumbledore and her expression grew immediately more somber. "Albus sent me a message about Voldemort's return." She noticed McGonagall wince at the name, but ignored it. She knew a majority of witches and wizards feared saying the name, but after facing off with things like the Specter, a name hardly seemed that scary. "He wanted me to come back… help the Order of the Phoenix but…"

"Albus understood that you had other priorities," cut across McGonagall.

"Still… I felt guilty when I told him I couldn't help when the war started…"

"Nonsense," snapped McGonagall. "You had your duties in the Muggle world. Had you not been there, there wouldn't even be a world, wizard or Muggle, worth fighting for."

"I suppose…"

"Now," said McGonagall in her clearest down to business, no nonsense voice. "On to the reason I asked you here."

"Yeah, I was a bit curious about that," said Zatanna, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "The message you sent was little on the vague side."

"I apologize for that, but I don't think I need to tell you that the conventional lines of communication cannot always be trusted, even in and out of Hogwarts," replied McGonagall. "The reason I called you here is because we once again are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

At this Zatanna stood up straight in her chair and looked at McGonagall as if the older woman had suddenly spouted a second head. "Wait, are you asking me to teach?"

"Yes, I am," responded McGonagall briskly. "Is there a problem with that?"

Zatanna shook her head and continued to stare uneasily at the headmistress. "Well a bit," replied Zatanna. "For starters, I'm a traveling stage magician, not a professor in Wizarding World magic."

The stern expression that flashed across McGonagall's face would have given the Batman a moment's pause. Standing up to her full high, McGonagall glared hard at the young woman. "Miss Zatara, please do not belittle me," she snapped firmly. "You've spent the better part of the last decade battling all forms of dark magic and other evils. You've been a member of the Justice League, which as I understand it, is a rather high honor amongst people in the Muggle world. I think you're a bit more than merely a simple traveling stage magician."

Zatanna flushed. "Okay, fine, I've been around the block and know my way around a evil being or two. But teaching? Minerva, I don't know about that… I'm not exactly what you could consider the most… responsible woman when it comes to magic."

McGonagall made a dismissive gesture with her hand and strode around the desk. "Zatanna, I will not claim to know of all the decisions that you've made in the past. But as Dumbledore would say, 'what happened in the past, is in the past.' The fact remains is that we need you Zatanna. You have more than enough experience at defense against the dark arts. You have a lot you could teach the students at Hogwarts in these trouble times. And I know that Albus-"

But what ever it was that McGonagall knew about Albus, was cut short, as there was a soft POP. The pair of women turned towards the fireplace, where the intrusive sound had come from to see the head of a skinny looking, balding man with glasses sitting in the flickering flames of the fire.

"Oh Minerva, I didn't think you'd have company this late," said the head, looking apologetically.

"Its quiet all right Arthur," McGonagall said. "Arthur, this is an old friend, Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna, this is Arthur Weasely. He's father of several Hogwarts students and a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Hiya," said Zatanna, waving at the head in the fire lazily.

"Hello," Arthur said, his head bowing slightly in the fire. He let out a small sneeze as a bit of ash flew up his nose.

"What can I do for you, Arthur?" McGonagall asked, bending over to face the man in the fireplace hearth.

"Its about Harry's guard," Arthur said, his expression turning grim. "Arabella Figg just called the Headquarters and said that Dedalus Diggle didn't show up at Privet Drive for his shift."

"What?" McGonagall said, immediately flaring up. "I spoke with him this morning. Has anyone else heard from him?"

"No, no one has," said Arthur gravely. "Tonks and Lupin are going to Dedalus' home right now."

"And Privet Drive?"

"I've sent… umm… George," Mr. Weasley said weakly. There was a wailing sound from behind Arthur's head, causing the balding man to wince. "Molly is not very happy with that arrangement."

McGonagall gave a deep sigh, and nodded. "Very well. Keep me posted Arthur." Mr. Weasley nodded, and with another soft POP his head disappeared from the flames. McGonagall stood back up and strode back around her desk and seated herself down again. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, and her eyes narrowed. "Dealus is the fourth Order member to go missing this month."

"You think it was Volde-" Zatanna paused as McGonagall winced yet again and the younger woman did her best not to roll her eyes, "-mort is behind this?"

McGonagall inclined her head curtly, clearly annoyed that Zatanna had used the 'V' word and having most likely losing yet another ally and friend. "Yes. The previous three who went missing had the dark mark hanging over their homes."

"Damn," Zatanna cursed. "And this Harry you've got a guard set up for? I'm going to assume you're talking about Harry Potter."

"Yes. He and two of his friends have gone back home to his relatives in Little Whinging," McGonagall stated. "As Albus explained it to me, there is an old enchantment there that will protect him until he turns of age. It has been the only thing that kept _You-Know-Who_ and his followers from going anywhere near him."

"But you still have the Order keeping an eye on him?" Zatanna asked.

"Of course," stated McGonagall. "_You-Know-Who_ has been targeting Harry since he was born, as you well know. James and Lily…"

"I know, I know," whispered Zatanna, her eyes turning glassy.

_"You-Know-Who_ has attacked Harry directly five individual times," McGonagall explained. "And no doubt you've heard about all this 'Chosen One' nonsense."

"Yeah, I have," said Zatanna. "Is there any truth in that about a prophecy? I mean it's hard to say considering the way the Prophet has been. And the Ethernet hasn't been able to reveal anything conclusive."

"I'm afraid I don't know," McGonagall admitted. "I know that Albus and Harry both knew something, but they refused to tell anyone the details. I tried speaking to him about… well never mind." McGonagall turned to stare into the flames issuing from the fireplace, as if searching for some sort of answer.

"There's something else isn't there?" said Zatanna thoughtfully.

McGonagall sat a bit straighter in her chair and looked at the JLA mystic reproachfully. "Does that matter?" she asked a bit sharply.

"Okay, ouch," Zatanna said, raising her hands up in surrender.

"No, no, I'm sorry," McGonagall apologized. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. Its just so much has been placed upon me after Albus died. The Order... The school... I suppose the stress is beginning to get to me."

"Its okay Minerva," Zatanna said. "But seriously, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm worried about Harry. He's always been a rather… unlucky boy. Obviously. But often it seems that trouble just seems to find him. _You-Know-Who_, the Tri-Wizard tournament… And then there are those times… Well, I'd say he goes looking for trouble. And in light of Dumbledore's murder at the hands of one of our colleagues…"

"You think he's going go after Severus Snape?" asked Zatanna with her curiosity clearly peaked. Zatanna had known Snape as a child. Only one word came to mind when she thought of the pale, greasy haired boy. Pathetic.

"Snape… perhaps… But I think the one he truly wants is…"

"Voldemort."

Yet again, McGonagall winced, but nodded. Zatanna remembered what it was like back before Voldemort fell the first time. This had been before she had joined the Justice League, but she made the occasional visit to the Wizarding World. Death and fear was Voldemort's tools. And he used them well. Zatanna had offered to bring several other heroes in to help, but the Ministry of Magic refused to deal with any muggle aid, even if they were metahumans. She sometimes wondered how things would have turned out had they had the Wizard World had people like Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman fighting by their side.

Would their involvement have been able to spare the Potters from dying? Would they have been able to find a way to permanently destroy Voldemort or at the very least incapacitate him? Well, it was too late to worry about what could have been done in the past.

"I'll do it."

McGonagall's head snapped upwards to look at Zatanna in mild surprise. "You mean…?"

"Yep. I'll become your new DADA teacher," Zatanna said, a fire blazing in her dark eyes. "You're right. These kids do need all the help and training they can get, and lets be frank, I'll be a hell of a lot better than that Umbridge woman I heard about. And I think I owe it to Albus, my dad and to James and Lilly to be where I'm really needed."

"What about your magician's tour?" McGonagall asked, though she was clearly very pleased.

"Eh, I'm hitting the end of the seasons after next month. I'll just go on a show sabbatical. Then I can get away with doing a big comeback tour. Tickets sales will be huge." Zatanna was wearing a wide knowing smile.

"Thank you Zatanna," McGonagall said, breathing deeply. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you." Standing up, she turned and walked to the window staring out over the grounds of the Hogwarts Estate again. "That solves one of my problems…"

"Actually, I have a suggestion that might help you with one of your other problems…" Zatanna said, quirking an eyebrow and twirling her wand in-between her slender fingers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Additional Note: _Once again I bring to you an unexpected crossover event. I'm not sure if I'm the first person to think about an HP/Titans crossover, but I hope to pull off a successful tale. And don't worry. The central heroes will be appearing soon enough._**

_**Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.**_


	2. Planning and Plotting

**Disclaimer: _I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

**Author's Notes: _This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten._**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Planning and Plotting**

A thin beam of morning sunlight broke through the ratty blue curtains of smallest bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive, landing squarely on the face of it lone occupant. Burying his face further into his pillow Harry Potter allowed himself a small smile. He loved these few precious seconds where his mind was lost between consciousness and sleep. But all too soon those seconds passed and his mind fully awoke; leaving his dreams of a beautiful red headed girl, far behind, replaced with a reality he would much rather leave behind.

Reluctantly Harry's emerald green eyes opened and giving a deep breath ran a hand through his messy black hair, revealing the long lighting shaped scar that ran down his forehead. Reaching out to his bedside table, he pulled his glasses on and gave a lazy look over his room. As always it looked like that of any other teenage boy. In short: a complete mess.

Books, clothes, candy bar wrappers and newspapers lay strewed all over the room, while a large trunk lay open next to the window. His desk was covered in not paper, but rolls of parchment with bottles of ink and feathered quills. In the corner of the room, there was a gilded cage, in which a snowy white owl was sleeping, with her beak hidden beneath her wings.

Harry plopped back down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling listlessly. He would have given anything right now to return to his dreams right now. To forget everything those had happened during the last few months and just live in his own blissful little world. But he couldn't do that, even if he wanted too.

And so grudgingly, just like he had done every morning for the last few weeks, Harry pulled himself out of bed. Several minutes later he trudged down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry!" called a cheerful voice from the stove.

For a split second such a greeting confused Harry when he was entering this particular kitchen, but immediately the last remaining bit of consciousness returned to him as he turned to the voice.

"Morning Hermione," he said with a small yawn. Hermione Granger grinned happily at Harry as she pulled back her long bushy brown hair into a ponytail, before turning her attention back to a cookbook she was studying over.

"Just have a seat Harry, breakfast will be done in just a second," she said brightly. Reaching into her jeans pocket she pulled out a long wooden wand and pointed it at the fridge, which suddenly burst open and a pair of white eggs flew out.

In the direction of the kitchen table, Harry heard a small 'eep', and immediately turned to see that there were three additional occupants in the kitchen. The owners of said kitchen, and Harry's only living family, the Dursleys.

Vernon, Petunia and their mammoth of a son Dudley were all crammed together on the fair side of the table so tightly, that they could have easily been considered on being. Their collective eyes were watching terrified horror as Hermione occasional flick her wand, summoning more cooking ingredients towards her or creating things out of thin air, such as a pitcher of milk. Harry had to do his best to not laugh, as with each flick, the Dursleys were grew tenser.

For as long as Harry could remember, he had hated life at Number 4 Privet Drive and with good reason. The Dursley family had to have been amongst the worse muggles (non magic folk) that Harry had ever known. Since the day that he had been left on their front doorstep, they had done everything they could think of to make his life miserable. The reason for this was not only because they cruel people (though as far as Harry had been concerned for much of his life, that was reason enough for them), but because they were scared. Scared of magic.

For ten years, the Dursleys had done all that they could to 'squash the magic' out of Harry, but doing everything they could to isolate him from anything remotely 'unusual'. Unfortunately their efforts were futile, for when Harry had turned 11 years old, he received a very unusual invitation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Needless to say, the Dursleys were not pleased.

They were even less pleased three weeks ago when the three of them arrived at King's Cross on the day that Harry had returned from Hogwarts, being closely flanked by Hermione and Harry's other best friend, Ronald Weasley.

Vernon had glared at the three of them for a moment, before turning to Harry and in a very gruff voice asked, "You ready?"

Harry nodded, but it was Ron who said brightly, "Yes sir, we are."

Vernon's face, which was normally a rather magnificent maroon color, had drained away to a pale pink. "E-Excuse me?" he demanded.

"We're ready go Mr. Dursley," said Hermione, pulling at her trunk and running a hand through her bushy hair.

"Go?" repeated Vernon, looking from Hermione, to Ron, to Harry, to Petunia and even to Dudley. He clearly had not heard right. "Go where?"

"They're coming home with us," Harry explained.

"THE BLOODY HELL THEY ARE!" howled Vernon. Nearly every man, woman, and child stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at them. Petunia's pale face flushed crimson and he grabbed her husband with a boney hand.

"Vernon, keep it down… people are staring…" she hissed, though she looked just as livid as he did. Vernon took a number of deep breaths, and then leaned in close to Harry.

"You're weirdo friends are not coming home with us boy," Vernon had growled furiously at Harry, sending spit smearing onto his glasses. "Do you hear me boy? Its bad enough that we've had to put up with you, but if you think for a second that I'll let—"

"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice from behind Harry and the others. Everyone had turned to see a grizzled old man with long grey hair and very notable chunk missing from his nose. He wore a black bowler that was pulled down low over his electric blue magical eye. Next to him was a young woman, with a heart shaped face, bubble gum pink hair, a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a t-shirt that say 'Quidditch Cup, 2003.'

"Wotcher Harry," said Nymphadora Tonks brightly.

"Professor Moody, Tonks" Hermione said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Alistor Moody gave a wicked grin that made his scared face look even more demented. "Well, Molly and Arthur told us that the lot of you were all going to Potter's for the start of the Summer Holiday, and we thought we'd come by to make sure that everything was in order."

"That won't be a problem will it, Dursley?" asked Tonks as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her wand. She began to twirl it in her fingers like a rock drummer twirled their drumsticks. "Cause I'm pretty sure these kids these kids had their hearts set on spending the holiday's together."

Vernon's eyes had fixed solely on the wand in Tonks' hand, and his began to sweat so profusely that stains were beginning to show through his tweed jacket. Most people didn't seem to notice what she was holding, but it was clear that Vernon wouldn't want to risk them finding out. Dudley had taken to hiding behind his mother (a pointless action since he was literally four times as wide as she was) while grabbing his bottom defensively. Petunia's head meanwhile was snapping from side to side clearly afraid that someone would take notice and care of whom she was in the company of.

"And why can't they just go back to… his house," Vernon demanded, pointing at Ron.

Harry frowned darkly. "You remember why Uncle Vernon," he said pointedly.

Vernon blanched. Indeed, he did remember why. It had gone against every particle of his being, but he and his wife had agreed 16 years ago to not only take in Harry, but also to protect him. None of the Dursleys would ever claim nor ever want to understand the specifics, but they knew that as long as Harry lived with them, he would be under some sort of protective spell from the Wizard who had killed his parents. At this particular moment he regret that more than ever.

"So, I guess that's that, eh Dursley?" asked Moody, with a sneer. "The kids will be stay with you fer a few weeks, right?" Vernon began doing a rather impressive imitation of a fish, as his mouth open and closed multiple times, though no words ever escaped. Moody placed a gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Same deal as last year Potter. If they go treating you, Granger or Weasley badly, just drop us an owl and we'll come… investigating things. A lot of us. Maybe about... Oh I don't know… does fifteen or sixteen witches and wizards sound good?"

"That works for me," Harry said with a small smile.

"Not that we need to worry too much," Tonks said knowingly. "After all, Ron and Hermione are now legal adults, right?" She winked at all three of the kids, who couldn't help but grin in return. The Dursleys meanwhile had looked about ready to pass out right then and there. But seeing no way of getting out of it, they had allowed Hermione and Ron to return with them to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the table opposite his uncle and reached for the orange juice carton.

"Just getting the mail mate," called a voice from the kitchen door. A tall red headed young man entered the room, carrying a tiny but very loud owl on his shoulder and holding a folded piece of parchment. "Shut up Pig," Ronald Weasley said offhandedly to the owl. The feathered ball of energy immediately lifted into the air and began circle around Hermione's head excitedly.

"Bloody owls…" Harry heard his uncle muttered nervously under his breath. Sitting down at the table next to Harry, Ron began to unfold the parchment, completely oblivious to the nervous behavior of the Dursleys opposite him.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked craning his neck, as Ron scanned the document.

"Muggle newspaper, Daily Prophet and a letter from mum, reminding us to not be late on Saturday," Ron said as he scanned the letter with a bemused expression, before folding the letter and tossing it down onto the table.

Harry stared at the letter, and bit his lower lip. "Umm… How is everyone back at the Burrow?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Harry, if you want to know how Ginny is doing just write to her and ask her," snapped Hermione as she walked over carrying a plat of pancakes, setting them down in the center of the table.

"I…" began Harry, as his face turned a bright color of red and he ducked his face down slightly. "What are you talking about? I was just wondering how Fleur and Bill are doing. The Wedding and…"

"Right…" Hermione sighed. It was clear that she didn't believe him for a second. It was also clear that this was not the first time they had this conversation.

Reaching out she took the Daily Prophet from Ron. "Oh, I forgot the sausages." Raising her wand again, a plate of sausages floated from the kitchen counter, landing directly in front of Dudley, who despite his immense fear, began to reach out for the food. Petunia however let out a hissing sound, much like an angry cat and slapped his hand away.

"Its okay, I've made them for everyone Mrs. Dursley," Hermione said kindly, but Petunia only half-glared at her in reply and instead pushed a small wedge of grapefruit that she herself had prepared in front of her son. Dudley glared at the bit of food with a very downtrodden expression.

Hermione opened the copy of the Prophet and began perusing the pages, while Vernon glare hard at that paper in her hands. He had made it quite clear that he did not like anything about the Wizard World. That also included their newspapers, which unlike the muggle papers had moving pictures.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron with his mouth stuffed full of sausage and pancakes.

"Ron, swallow then talk," Hermione directed with a roll of her eyes. "And no. There was another Death Eater sighting in London yesterday and a Dementor attack in Dublin last night, but no one we know… Oh and there's more 'Harry Potter: the Chosen One' speculations…"

"Now see here, do you need to talk about that?" demanded Vernon sharply.

"Yes," said Ron, Harry and Hermione in unison, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Is there anything about Snape?" Harry asked with no hint of hiding his anger. Like Ron's 'Anyone we know dead' question, Harry had been asking this every day when the paper arrived.

"No," replied Hermione with a sigh.

Harry took to savagely stabbing at his pancakes in response to that. Of course not. There never was anything. After all, Voldemort wouldn't let the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, get busted like an everyday criminal.

"Lets go," said Vernon suddenly, as he stood up. Petunia and Dudley stood without question, just as they had done every morning since the summer break had started. The Dursleys had clearly not been thrilled with not one but three magical teenagers in their house, and thus had done everything they could to avoid being around them longer than necessary. Not that Harry, Ron or Hermione minded this arrangement.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron, just in the hopes of getting a rise. He wasn't disappointed as Vernon's face turned a deeper shade of purple.

"None of your bloody business," he growled as they walked out. A moment later they heard the front door slam and the Dursleys' car speed away.

"Lovely folk your family," Ron said sarcastically to Harry, who gave a smirk. Hermione meanwhile had switched from the Prophet to the muggle London Times. On the front page, there was a big colored photograph of a man in a blue and red costume and long flowing cape. The headline read:

**_MAN OF STEEL SAVES HEIRESS_**

_World recognized hero, Superman rescued a small private  
plane from crashing over Preston, late last night. The plane,  
which had was carrying famed heiress Veronica Vreeland, who had  
been returning to Gotham City, following a brief visit to Paris.  
Superman managed to catch the plane from destruction, when the  
plane's pilot suffered a severe heart attacked. Superman rushed  
the plane back to London where the pilot is being treated at  
Whittington Hospital, where he is now in stable condition._

"_Well all I know is that I thank god that Superman got there in  
time," says a shaken Vreeland as she prepared to board another  
private plane in London this morning. "Of course it would have  
been nice if he had managed to drop me off in Gotham before he left.  
It wouldn't taken him for than a few minutes, after all."_

_It has been three months since the famed Man of Steel resurfaced,  
following his one-year absence after what is now being called  
the 'Infinite Crisis'. While there is much speculation as to the  
cause for Superman's absence, many (continue page 3, Column 4)_

"I swear, I don't get how the bloke can walk around dressed like that," said Ron looking critically at the photo.

"Says the boy who walks around in wizarding robes most of the time," smirked Hermione looking at the paper.

"Hey, at least robes are normal," defended Ron.

"For a wizard they are," Hermione responded logically. "For a metahuman, tights and cape must seem perfectly normal as robes are to you."

"I thought you said he was an alien," Ron said with a frown.

"He is," Harry answered. "But muggles like to call anyone with powers a metahuman."

"So does that make us metahumans?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Harry exchanged surprised glances. They had never really considered that, when they found out they were a witch and wizard, which now that they thought about it, was odd. After all, both of them were raised as muggles until they got their letters. And Harry had always dreamed of being a super-hero when he was little, particularly because he knew that if he were a hero, the Dursley's would never mistreat him again. Of course that last part had been a pipe-dream after he discovered the truth about his past.

Like everyone in the world, Ron had known who Superman was. The Man of Steel and many of the other super-heroes has appeared many times in the Daily Prophet over the years, especially a year ago. But despite knowing of Superman and the other heroes, Ron had never fully understood their purpose

"I guess we could be called that," said Hermione, rather thrown by the question.

After finishing their meal, and cleaning up the three of them made their way to the living room, which had been all but claimed as their own since arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive. Where before the room had been meticulously neat and tidy, it now looked like someone actually lived there. There were books set on the coffee table, the pillows were dented and used, and a black laptop computer on couch. Petunia looked ready to explode every time she saw what had happened to once ordered living room, but every time she considered saying something Ron would take out his wand and scratch himself with it. That normally caused her to go unexpectedly blind to the clutter as well as mute.

Harry still couldn't believe how much Ron and even Hermione had been enjoying the obvious flaunting of their powers. With Ron, Harry knew he was doing this not only to get revenge for Harry for all the years of mistreatment, but also because he enjoyed watching them squirm. Hermione however was the biggest shocker, but then the Dursleys had brought it upon themselves. When Hermione had first arrived at Hogwarts she had tried to be kind to the Dursleys and understanding. However, when she had over heard them insulting Harry and Ron, she had gotten fed up and had begun to gladly performed bits of magic if only to make sure Harry's family kept their mouths shut. Of course she would never openly admit that Harry or Ron.

Ron immediately threw himself into an armchair and reached for the TV remote. It was surprising how adept a boy who had never had access to a television, had become at the art of channel surfing. Hermione meanwhile took a seat on the couch, and opened the laptop and Harry sat besides her staring down at the screen as she opened an Internet window. Hermione often commented back at Hogwarts how painful it was being unable to access her computer for an entire school year. But sadly due to all the magic at the school, her computer would never work even if she had brought it.

"Harry do you have to do that?" Hermione asked, as he watched her work.

"What?"

"Hover over me while I work," Hermione said tersely.

Harry looked uneasy for a moment and furious the next. "I'm not—"

"Yes you are. I already promised you that I'll tell you the second I find anything on Voldemort—Oh for God's sakes Ron, would you stop doing that!" she snapped as Ron winced at the name.

"I wasn't going to—" Harry began heatedly.

"Yes you were," Hermione cut across him again. "Harry, I know you want to stop Voldemort," again Ron winced both Hermione and Harry ignored him, "especially after what happened. But he is consider one if not THE most powerful wizard in the world. Even Dumbledore had problems finding things about him. Its not going to be any easier for us you know."

Harry sighed deeply. He did know. Better than anyone there. But that didn't make things any easier.

Voldemort had been making Harry's life a living hell since he had been a baby. Voldemort had murdered both his parents, and for years Harry hadn't understood why. Harry had started Hogwarts, and even then Voldemort managed to cause him trouble. First with the Sorcerer's Stone, then the chamber of secrets, and then worse of all the Quidditch World Cup. With each meeting with Voldemort, Harry questioned more and more just what made him such a desired target. It wasn't until two years ago, when Harry had discovered the prophecy about Voldemort and himself.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWNS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIED AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURIVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

It was because of those words that Harry had found himself the victim of Voldemort for so many years. And because of it so many people had died. His parents. Cedric Diggory. Sirus Black. And most painfully of all, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had been more than just a Headmaster to Harry. He had been a friend, a protector and in some ways a grandfather. Dumbledore had done his best to help Harry on his fated mission to kill the Dark Lord, and he died for his efforts. Killed by Severus Snape. Now Harry was on his own. He needed to stop Voldemort before any more people could die. And to do that, he needed for find the Horcuxes, which were parts of Voldemort's soul, embedded into specific objects. Unfortunately, Harry could only had speculation on what those objects could be.

"I still don't understand how that muggle devise is going to help us find where Voldemort hid the Horcruxes," said Ron, looking up from the TV as he reached for a chocolate frog package sitting on the floor coffee table.

"Ron, its like I've told you," Hermione began as she typed the words, looking a bit annoyed at having this conversation with Ron yet again. 'Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' and 'Dark Lord' into a search engine. "There are more muggle-born wizards nowadays than there are pure blood. And a lot of those muggle-borns have access to the Internet I'm betting. So if there have been sightings or rumors, we might be able to find them this way."

Ron shook his head. "Seems funny to me. Plus what about all those germs that you've mentioned."

"Virus," Harry corrected.

"Whatever. What if you get one of them?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I've got virus protection on my computer, Ron. Its no… Oh!"

Immediately Harry and Ron were on their feet, and flanked her on either side, trying to read over her shoulder. "What happened? Did you get a bug?"

"Virus, and no," said Hermione as her eyes ran rapidly over the web screen currently opened. "But I think I did find something…"

"What?" asked Harry, his heart beating urgently? "What did you find?"

"Well I was looking at this Harry Potter website—"

"Wait, I've got a web-site?" Harry asked, clearly taken aback.

Hermione looked at him with a patronizing smile. "Well… yes. And it's WebsiteS. Just doing a web search on your get 107,000,000 hits. Harry, you're one of the most famous wizards in the world and like I just said, there are a LOT of muggle-born witches and wizards out there with Internet."

"Oh… That's just… great…" Harry said flopping back on the couch. It was bad enough being famous in the wizarding world, but to know that he also had a web following, that was just too much.

Ron however looked like he was trying to withhold his bubbling laughter at the look of horror on Harry's face. "Oh those have got to be good…" he said with a grin.

"Don't make me hex you," Harry grumbled.

"Ah, but you can't Harry. Not for another week and a half…" Ron said, with a cocky laugh.

"ANYWAYS…" interrupted Hermione loudly, "…according to this web-page, before the first time he defeated there was a lot of sighting of Voldemort," Ron winced, "in… oh no…"

"What?" asked Ron and Harry together.

"…Zandia. It says here '_during the days before his downfall at the hands of HP (Harry Potter), it was said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' was seen appearing in the country and Zandia. Unfortunately, due to expedition laws, he could never be touched'_."

Ron frowned as he looked over the article again. "Zandia? Where is that? I don't think I've ever heard of it." Harry shrugged, while Hermione gave them both one of her famous 'don't you ever read' looks.

"It's a small island in the Mediterranean Sea, southwest of Italy," explained Hermione.

"So what's so bad about an Island?" asked Ron.

"Its an Island full of a super-villains."

"Oh!" said Harry suddenly as the name finally clicked together inside his mind. "I remember now. During the Summer Olympics three years ago, there was this big uproar about Zandia bringing in a team to compete. A couple of their people had attacked one of the archers from the States."

"Exactly," Hermione said gravely. "This is one of the most dangerous placed in the world. Hundreds of criminals live there. But since they're a legally recognized country, no one can touch them no matter what they do. Even the Ministry can't touch them."

"Well it would make sense that Voldemort would go there, huh?" said Ron, excitedly. "If the Ministry are kept out, it would be a perfect place to go to."

"And a perfect place to hide a Horcrux," said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Well.. maybe," said Hermione as she bookmarked the webpage, and looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" demanded Harry. "You said yourself—"

"I said I found something. But we don't know if Voldemort would hide a Horcrux there. After all, we all know he doesn't trust anyone. Wouldn't leaving a piece of his own soul in a nation full of criminals be rather… dangerous?"

Harry growled and crossed his arm over his chest, as he began to pace back and forth across the living room. "But it's the only lead we've got! We've been searching for weeks, so don't you think we need to look into this? What if the cup or the locket—"

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione loudly over what was clearly going to be a very long and very angry rant. "I know!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" demanded Harry.

Sharing an exasperated look with Ron, Hermione pushed back her hair and began speaking as if she were explaining that two and two made four to a disbelieving toddler. "Harry, I know this looks like it could be promising, but we can't just run into Zandia and start knocking on doors asking if they've seen Voldemort's Horcrux. We're talking about an entire island of super-villains. We'll be lucky to survive a hour there."

"It can't be that bad," said Ron reasonably.

"Not that bad?" Hermione repeated, and she opened up a web page, and turned her laptop towards them, showing a man wearing a what looked to be a ceremonial skull on his head. "This is Brother Blood. He ran a cult that kidnapped and brainwashed dozens of people before killing a majority of them."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in wide-eyed shock. "How do you know this stuff?" asked Ron.

"Look," said Harry sharply. "All that matters is finding the Horcruxes."

"And we will Harry," said Hermione soothing. "But we need to be smart about this. And not just about Zandia. We still have the issue of disappearing from Order and Ministries radar."

Harry sighed. She was right, as always. They couldn't very well just disappear and search for the Horcruxes, without the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic watching them. After all, Harry was the 'chosen one' and Voldemort wanted to kill him more than anyone else in the world.

"So what do we do next?" asked Ron.

* * *

_**Blue Valley Nebraska, USA**_

The audience erupted in applause as Zatanna took of her top hat and with a beaming smile, bowed low. Standing up, she turned her head towards the man besides her, who was currently float in mid air. This was not anything particularly spectacular, as most magicians had been doing the old levitation act for decades. What did make it interesting however was that fact that the man's head, arms and legs were all separated from his body.

"And who says a man can't multi-task?" she asked, as the audience let out an assortment of chuckles. "But unfortunately I doubt Mrs. Daniels will enjoy cuddling up with a pair of legs tonight. So maybes it time Charlie…" She snapped her fingers, and with a flash, her audience volunteer was back in his seat in the audience next to his wife, in one piece. "…pulled himself together."

The audience cheered in great approval, as Zatanna took another low bow. "Thank you, thank you! You've all been a magnificent audience! Probably one of the best I've had during this whole tour! I feel bad that this'll be my last show for a while. I'd love to see if there was anyone who could show you up."

The audience 'awed' and then laughed, as Zatanna took another boy. "Thank you again folks! It's been a real trip!" And with a final bow, Zatanna spun around and vanished into thin air.

As the audience gave another round of applause, Zatanna reappeared in the backstage, right next to her tour manager. The twenty-some year old boy with shoulder length dreadlocks did not even bat an eye, and after he finished writing something on a clipboard, smiled at her. "Great show Zee," he said as he took off his headset and put it down on a nearby table. "As always."

"Merci Eliot," smiled Zatanna as they started walking back to her dressing room.

"So is this really going to be you're final performance?" Eliot asked, looking rather disappointed.

"Well for the time being, yeah. I need a break. Living out of a tour bus isn't all rainbows and skittles you know. Plus I got this teaching gig, lined up…"

Eliot chuckled lightly. "I still can't get over that. You and impressionable children…"

"Scary isn't it?" Zatanna smiled.

"You said it was in England?" Eliot asked.

"Scotland actually."

"So what are you going to teach exactly?" Eliot asked, for the hundredth time to which Zatanna replied for the hundredth time: "Oh a little of this and a little of that… But it's only a temporary thing. And don't worry, I promise I'll call you when I get ready for my comeback tour."

Giving a smile and nod, Eliot stopped as Zatanna reached her dressing room. "So you coming with the crew for drinks?"

"Sure, just give me a few, okay?" Eliot nodded and headed off, while Zatanna slipped into her dressing room. Taking off her hat, she tossed it onto the small pink couch by the door, along with her wand. Walking over to the counter, she slipped out of her coat, and reached for a bottle of water set by the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled and toasted herself. Tilting her head back she took a swig from her water.

"Zatanna."

Giving a jump of surprise, Zatanna looked back into the mirror and saw someone else in the reflection, aside from herself. They were standing a shadowed corner of the room, making it difficult for her to make them out, but she knew whom it was. "Damn! I hate it when you people do that."

"Sorry, its habit."

"Yeah, yeah," Zatanna sighed, running her hands through her hair. "So everyone keeps saying. I swear, I'd love nothing more than to magic a bell onto each and every one of you lot." She chuckled as she turned to face her visitor. "I wasn't expecting you to show up here. I wasn't even sure you got my phone call."

"I was on my way back from the east cost and thought it would be easier if I stop by."

"Well at least you're considerate," Zatanna smiled. "So how is everyone doing? I haven't heard from—"

"We're getting by. I think we're all still getting used to being back."

Zatanna nodded understandably. "Give everyone my best."

"I will."

Taking a seat in the chair before the make-up mirror, Zatanna crossed her legs and looked at her guest seriously. "So now down to business. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the slow update, but an assortment of problems rose the past month that interfered with updating. First, the chapter just wouldn't come out how I wanted it. Second, the air conditioning broke, and I don't write well in a sauna. Third, the site wouldn't let me update. But it looks like things are back to normal_

_Wow, that was a great turn out of reviews for only the first chapter. I'm glad you guys like what you've seen so far. This is going to be a very interesting story for me, and I hope I do it the characters justice. Particularly the HP crew, since primarily only one writer handles them. May JK Rowling be smiling upon me. Now I know that the Teen Titans are still missing, but I promise they will be appearing VERY soon. It's all a question of dramatic entrances. _

**Reader's Response**

**Silverdash:** _Thank you for being the first reviewer to my story. Now this team of Titans does have two of the old YJ members but with the One Year Later jump, things have changed. Superboy unfortunately has passed on giving his life to save the world during the Infinite Crisis, and while I love him dearly, I don't feel right in bringing him back right now. As for Bart Allen, well, he's a few years old and no longer Kid Flash. But that's not to say he won't appear, perhaps wearing a certain red body suit? I'm just too fond of Bart to just forget about him_.

**Bumpkin:** _Thanks for the review. I won't give away anything about how Tim and Harry interact, but I will tell you, I expect it fun to write. They do indeed share many similarities after all. I expect there will be a great deal of amusement from the Titans in relation to brooms and such. As mentioned before Kon has passed on, but Gar (even as a member of the Doom Patrol) won't turn his back on his second family._

**Blackheart Syaoran:** _Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy my attempt at adding complexity to the story. I'm doing my best to keep up with Rowling's level of writing. As for Robin/Ravager, I'm sorry, but those two kids won't be hooking up in this here story. While I love Robin and am growing to really like Rose, I'm not a fan of them as a romantic couple. The sexual tension is fun, but I'm thinking that's as far as it will go with them._

**Eins:** _Don't worry Ginny will play a role in the story. I adored her in the last book and am not going to let her just fall into limbo like so many others before her. Especially considering how important she is to Harry. And yes, I know Spectre is spelled with RE at the end. Unfortunately my spell-check program doesn't agree with us, and kept auto-editing it on me._

**Kusco:** _I'm glad you agree with Zatanna joining the Hogwarts staff. As one of the JLA's more interesting and popular mystics, it seemed like a natural choice. Plus in light of recent… offenses, she needs to redeem herself some. Now as for Arthur's appearance, he did not apparate. I'm a big fan of Harry Potter and Hermione who has reminded us enough times that one can't apparate into Hogwarts. No, only Arthur's head appeared in the fireplace. If you read the books again, you'll note that when someone enters another person's fire, there is a soft 'pop' mentioned as they appear and leave. As for team, as mentioned in the first author's note, this takes place after the Crisis, 52 and OYL jump. As such the team will be comprised of those you listed as well as a few others. So I guess there could be SOME tweaking, depending on what the writers do over in Teen Titans._

**Coral Skipper:** _Thanks for the review. When I first read Harry Potter, I was thinking how interesting it would be if the lived in the same universe with the DCU. With all the types of mystics that the DCU has (Zatanna, Dr. Fate, Raven, Jason Blood, Empress…) it wouldn't be hard to link them up. _

**Catgirl Elf-princes:** _Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked GKME, and I hope you like this one as well. I haven't decided if this story will link up with the other. I'm most likely going to leave that open to interpretation, but its unlikely there will be any flat out mention of the LOTR adventure. No, Albus was always thin, never fat. He had a very over-active metabolism, despite all the sweets he used to eat. As for Harry's home, its actually spell Whinging, not Winging or Wingding. But once again, spell check doesn't agree with any spelling we give it and gave me Wingding (I didn't even know that was a real word). Weird._

**_RedRox:_** _Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. As for your concerns about continuity errors for Harry Potter… no, actually I don't think that's something you need to be worried about. I've read each book about twice, and I've been constantly checking continuity with the books and the web to make certain I don't mess it up. All the events from the HP continuity up until HBP have happened as they happened. Only now there will be minor additions, such as super-heroes being real, and occasional mention of certain DCU events, which the wizards were aware of, but stayed out of._

**_Navi-Zerox:_** _Glad to know you've chosen to join me on this tale as well. As for members of the JLA coming as guest teachers, that's probably unlikely. While bringing in Metahumans would be a good lesson plan, the Ministry of Magic probably wouldn't allow it. And somehow I don't think Batman or Superman (Well, Bats at the least) would be interested in doing guest lectures. I hope you enjoy the story._

**Special Thanks to: **CFlat, Fusion Blaster, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Sylvia Skywalker, akira217, Shiva the Sarcastic, Theo Gary, Sugar High Water Uma, Batfan-17, Baby Cakes-13


	3. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

**Author's Notes: _This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten._**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Back to the Burrow**

The last four days of their stay at Number Four Privet Drive had come almost painfully slow for Harry, Ron and Hermione. As much as they had enjoyed torturing the Dursleys, teaching Ron more about the Muggle world, and enjoying life as normal teenagers, they were all anxious to get back to the Wizarding World. Ron and Hermione had both learned quickly that life at Little Whinging was so insanely dull.

Finally Saturday rolled around and the three of them were standing at the Durleys' fireplace (which had been reinstated reluctantly by Uncle Vernon after Ron, his father and brothers had 'visited' three years ago), their trunks packed, and Hedwig and Pigwidgen both secured in their cages, while Hermione's cat Crookshanks was sealed in his travel basket. Ron was digging through his own trunk of luggage however, searching for something, while Harry and Hermione waited with slightly exasperated expressions.

As expected, the Dursleys were not at home to see them off. Instead they had gone to an early matinee at the local multiplex and now as the sun began to set, they had yet to return. Probably went to see a double feature or some such thing. They had been going to the movies a great deal lately, leaving Harry to wonder how many times they could stand to see that film about the mutant superheroes in one week. Not that anyone minded it. It wasn't like the Dursleys would be there to wish them good-bye or a safe trip. And it was highly unlikely that they would remember to wish Harry an early Happy Birthday.

It was going to be a very interesting week for the three of them. To start Ron's brother, Bill and his fiancé Fleur Delacour were finally getting married on Sunday, and knowing how things worked for the Weasleys that could be rather... chaotic. Add to the pressure of Harry and Ron's coming Apparition tests, Harry's birthday on July 31st and their coming 'plans'… Well needless to say, this was going to be an interesting few weeks for them.

"So are we sure that we have everything?" asked Hermione for the fifth time.

"Yes, mum," Harry and Ron, said in unison.

"Oh ha-ha," Hermione shot back with a mock glare. "Very funny. Ron, have you found the Floo powder yet? If we're late, you mother will skin us alive."

"Correction, she'll skin ME alive," said Ron as he tossed a very ripe smelling sweat sock out of his trunk, onto his owl's cage. "I know I've got it around her some… AH! Here it is!"

Rob pulled out a small leather bag that contained inside a greenish powder. "Everyone take some, and lets get going."

Harry reached for a handful of the green powder and looked at it with a small grimace. While he had long ago gotten used to traveling by Floo powder, that did not mean had had grown to enjoy it yet. The trip often felt like a dirty merry-go-round from hell as far as he was concerned.

"So are you sure you want to bring that on your shoulder?" Harry asked Hermione, indicating her laptop. Hermione looked down at it with mild confusion and then back him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because if my dad sees it, he'll have kittens and then want to take it apart to see how it works," Ron answered, as he took his own handful of Floo powder. Hermione's eyes widened and then immediately opened her trunk, and stuffed her computer inside it.

"Okay, let me just send our stuff on ahead," said Hermione. She waved her wand over their trunks, the cages and her cat's basket, and everything disappeared with a pop. Floo travel was difficult enough as it was, but trying to carry luggage with one's self was almost impossible, if not painful.

"So how do you feel?" asked Ron, looking at Harry. "This'll be the last time you ever have to come back here."

Harry looked around the living, memories flooding his mind. Memories of Christmas mornings where he got a pair of socks and Dudley got two computers and a dirt bike. Memories of getting his head slammed into the coffee table by Dudley. Memories of being told by both aunt and uncle how useless he and his parents had been. Looking at Ron he scowled. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Shall we?" asked Hermione with a smile

Not waiting for reply, Hermione tossed her handful of flew powder in the fireplace just as she said loudly 'The Burrow.' Green flames erupted, and she without even a pause she stepped over the grate into them and vanished. Ron went next, tossing his own handful of Floo powder, and after shouting 'The Burrow' vanished into the flames.

Giving a small sigh, Harry threw his own handful into the flames and stepped into the crackling green fire. As always it felt like stepping into a warm bath that was filled with soot. "The Burrow", he called. The familiar feeling of being sucked down the drain overtook Harry, just before he began to spin rapidly. Though his half-opened eyes, Harry could make out the blurred stream of fireplaces and caught glimpses of other people's houses.

At last the spinning came to a halt, and Harry had to grab the sides of the fireplace he had landed in, so as to keep from falling over. Stepping out of the fireplace in the kitchen of the Weasley family, Harry pulled off his glasses and wiped the soot off them with his shirt, just as he hear Ron give a small yelp. Putting his glasses back on, he saw Ron being hugged tightly by a small and plump redheaded woman.

"Oh Ronnie, I'm so glad you're home," said Molly Weasley as she held to her youngest son. Pulling back, she eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been eating enough?"

"Mum…" Ron groaned, but he was saved answering, as Molly caught sight of Harry and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug.

"Oh Harry dear, its good to see you," she said, before pulling back and looking him over, just as she had done her own son, and most likely Hermione as well.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, with a smile.

"You all look so thin. Didn't you get enough to eat while you were there?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared sidelong glances, unable to bring themselves to answer.

"Did our luggage arrive?" Hermione asked, in a desperate attempted at changing the subject.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I heard them landing upstairs… unless it was the ghoul again… He's taken to visit the other rooms of the house." She shuddered. "I really must get Fred and George to move their old inventions out of their room, before the Ghoul blows up our the entire second landing…"

"Molly have you seen that letter from the florist? Bill said he left it—Oh hello everyone. I didn't know you were back," called Arthur Weasley, as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing dark green robes that clashed rather oddly with what little red hair remained on his balding head. He beamed down at the three new arrivals. "I wasn't expecting you all here so early."

"Arthur, its seven o'clock," Molly said with a sigh. "I swear they are working you too hard at the Ministry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know what day it was."

"Molly dear, please…" Arthur said, his face turning slightly red.

"Everyone sit down, while I get dinner ready," ordered Molly, as she began to bustle around the kitchen. Everyone did as she said, and sat down without question.

"So tell me," began Arthur, looking at the three of them. "How were things at the Dursleys?" Harry knew that by asking 'how things were at the Dursleys' he REALLY meant, 'tell me all about Muggle devises that you used while you were at the Dursleys'.

"Not bad," Ron said, with a smile that was very reminiscent of his brothers George and Fred. "I got to use a television, and a toaster and I saw a moving—"

"Movie," said Harry and Hermione together.

"Right one of those. And the Muggles were of course their charming selves…"

"Mmm…" said Molly as she pointed her wand and began filling a pan full of thick vegetable soup. It was always the sound she made whenever she wanted to comment on her personal views on Harry's family, but was doing all she could to keep herself from saying it. "Well I'm sure they did their best."

"Sure, considering they were hardly there…" smirked Ron.

"How are things going at the Ministry?" asked Harry.

Arthur sighed heavily. "Not good. Since Dumbledore…" Arthur trailed off as Molly gave him a furious glare, and he immediately was changed tact. Harry did his best not to sigh. He did not enjoy people walking on eggshells around him. "Well, after what's happened recently, the Ministry's been rather… shaken. Scrimgeour has had everyone working three times as hard as we were before. Not to mention all the changes he's been doing."

"Changes?" repeated Hermione.

"Yes. It seems that Scrimgeour hasn't been exactly thrilled with how the ministry has been handling the situation with you-know-who. He's been replacing heads of different departments with new people, and has even gone so far as to scrapping entire areas of the ministry."

"I haven't heard anything about this," said Hermione looking concerned. "Surely something like this would have been reported in the Daily Prophet."

Arthur shook his head. "Not necessarily," he admitted. "Rufus had begun to lean heavily on the Prophet again, keeping certain bits of information about the inner-workings of the Ministry from getting out."

"So he's doing exactly what Fudge was doing?" said Harry incredulously. The last time the Ministry started 'editing' the prophet, he and Dumbledore had been made out to be insane liars hell-bent on rocking the boat.

Arthur nodded. "More or less, yes. The Minister seems particularly bent on covering things up."

"You… won't get in trouble for telling us, will you?" asked Hermione nervously.

Arthur froze and then pinched the bridge of his nose, while Molly gave him an exasperated look. "Oh dear… Most likely yes… I don't think I need to ask you…?"

"We won't say anything," Harry promised, while the others nodded in agreement. Mister Weasley always seemed to have a looser tongue after being overworked. And judging by the bags under his eyes and the thinner appearance he seemed to have, they were truly overworking him.

No one looked particularly thrilled by this information, not even Arthur who worked for the Ministry looked at all happy with this. But it wasn't the first time this had happened, and they all doubted it would be the last.

"What about the Order?" asked Hermione, as she began to spoon carrots onto her plate.

"I really don't thin that—" began Molly, only to get cut off by Arthur.

"Molly, we've already been through this before. The three of them have a right know, especially after last year." Molly looked furious at being cut off and contradicted, but judging by the wooden expression one Mister Weasley's face, they had not only had this argument many times recently, but Arthur had actually won for once. With a sigh, Arthur turned towards trio. "Things have not been going as smoothly as we'd like after Dumbledore… passed on."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at Dumbledore's name. Hermione saw this and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "What's been happening?"

"You-know-who's followers has started picking off members of the Order like flies since the attack on Hogwarts. We've lost nearly 7 members in the last month alone. And if that weren't enough, the Ministry hasn't been much help either. They've actually tried to convince McGonagall to disband the Order of the Phoenix, and let the Ministry handle things."

"But the Order…" began Ron.

"Is making the Ministry look bad as far as they're concerned," finished Arthur. "We were keeping You-Know-Who's forces back, while the Ministry was doing nothing. But Scrimgoue is giving some story that he doesn't want innocent civilians putting themselves in danger."

"Innocent civilians?" said Harry, aghast. "That's insane! The only reason the Order was working against Voldemort," everyone but he and Hermione winced at the name, "so soon was because they had their heads up their own—"

"Harry!" snapped Hermione pointedly.

"Sorry… But the truth Voldemort," again there was a round of winces, "he doesn't care if you're a ministry worker or not. He'll killed people just for being there. We need all the help we can get against him."

"That's what Minerva told the Minister," said Molly, with a dark look. "He wasn't thrilled with it, was he Arthur?"

Mister Weasley nodded, darkly, as he took a sip from a glass of water.

"So where is everyone else? I'd have thought with the wedding being tomorrow…" asked Hermione as Molly began to move food to the table. Harry was also curious as to where the rest of the Weasley family had gone off. Normally the burrow was being over-run with Ron's redheaded family. It was rarely this… quiet around here. He would have expected it to be at least someone busy, what with the wedding and such.

Molly gave a sigh, as she sat down besides her husband. "Well, Bill and Fleur are visiting with her parents and sister in London, Fred and George are still at their shop in Diagon Alley and Charlie took Ginny went into town with her friend Luna. They should be back later tonight."

Ron and Hermione nodded and turned their attention back to the food. Harry however looked slightly put out. He had to keep reminding himself that he had made the right choice. That Ginny was safer this way.

He only hoped that his resolved lasted when next he saw her.

"What about… um… Percy…?" asked Hermione tentatively. Ron's elder brother Percy Weasley had been what could be considered the 'black sheep' of the Weasley family. After a family argument several years back, Percy had all but completely divorced himself from his family. The last time Harry had seen Percy with his family, had been when the Minister had used Percy to get close to the Weasleys and then to Harry, himself.

Ron shot Hermione a pensive look. It was clear he didn't give a flying flip about his brother, but he didn't want to see his parents, or rather his mother, to break down like they normally did when Percy's name was mentioned.

"Percy…" began Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and tightening her hand around the potato bowl. "…He won't be able to make it to the wedding. Work at the Ministry… I'm sure you understood."

Everyone had the feeling that she really meant he had sent back the wedding invited unopened, but no one was going to comment on that. Instead they all dug into their food, which as always was spectacular. They moved on to the normal bits of conversation, including Mister Weasley's constant questions of any an all muggle devises they used. He was particularly looking forward to Ron's views as a Pure Blood Wizard in his first real muggle experience.

"So are you both ready for your Apparation examn next week?" asked Mister Weasely, with a smile.

"I guess so," said Ron with a grimace.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll do fine," said Hermione placing her hand on his for a moment. They both blushed and seperated after only a moment had passed. "You only missed half an eyebrow last time, after all. This time you'll be perfect."

The tip of Ron's ears turned a bright color of red. "I'm sure Harry'll be brillant. He's already done apparation perfect, eh Harry?"

Harry did not reply, but shrugged weakly. He personally did not care much for Apparating. He found it too uncomfortable of an experience. He did however realize it would be an important ability to use, in the coming months.

Once dinner was finished, Molly immediately jumped to his feet and began ushering everyone off to bed. "Come now you lot, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"But mum, its still early," Ron protested.

"NOW," she commanded. "You'll be grateful that you went to bed now, instead of later."

* * *

That turned out to be partially true as thenext morning a frazzled looking Molly Weasley awakened all Harry and the others at the crack of dawn. It was clear that anxious expression she wore, she had not slept at all the past night, and Harry had to wonder if perhaps she had taken several invitation drafts from the point they went to bed to now. 

"Hurry up Harry dear," Molly said, throwing open the curtains. The sky outside, Harry realized as he grudgingly opened his eyes, was still pitch black. "Get showered and dressed and meet us all downstairs soon." And before Harry could say anything, Mrs. Weasley had rushed out of Fred and George's room (which Harry had been set up in), and out into the hall.

After reluctantly pulling himself out of bed, Harry slumped towards the bathroom; just as a blurry eyed Ron stumbled out, his wet red hair laying flat on head. "You mum seems a bit…"

"Batty?" Ron supplied, supressing a yawn. "Insane. Nuts. Madd as a Hatter? Going over the edge?"

"I was going to say stressed," Harry said. "The wedding isn't for until noon, isn't it? So why did she wake us up at…" he turned his green eyes down to his watch and groaned, "6 am?"

"I told you," said Ron. "She's insane."

"Excuse me?"

Ron jumped as Mrs. Weasley came striding down the stairs with a narrowed eyed expression. Mumbling something that sounded slightly like 'nothing', Ron ran up the stairs to his own room. Molly watched him go up the stairs almost glaring, before looking back at Harry. "You better hurry up dear. I just woke the girls, and they'll be needing to use the bathroom soon enough."

"Right Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, around a yawn as he stumbled into the bathroom.

As Harry stripped himself of his pajamas and turned on the shower faucet, Harry couldn't help but enjoy the normality of things at the Burrow. Yes, everything here was magically inclined, and yes, being woken up at 6 in the morning was not something he enjoyed, but the familiar sense that he got from this house and the people who lived here. It allowed him brief moments of living like a normal person, with a family and a house where he not only felt comfortable in, but also welcomed in.

After showering and pulling on a new pair of jeans, Harry prepared to head back to Fred and George's room, only to collided painfully with a small, red headed form, and the both of them fell to the wooden floor, with the other person now laying haphazardly on top of him.

"Watch where you're—Oh!"

Harry's heart flew straight up into his throat, as the soft but strong voice of Ginny Weasley filled his ears. Straightening his glasses, he looked up into the face that had filled his dreams for well near a year now.

"Ginny…" he managed to say, though his mouth suddenly felt as if it were filled with cotton.

Ginny's own softer green eyes were staring into his, and her mouth opened slowly, but all she managed to say was, "Harry…"

Neither of them seemed able to find their voice. Memories of the months that took place before the end of the last school year were filling their heads. Deep kisses by the lake, sitting hand in hand at the Gryffindor table, sharing a chair up in the Gryffindor Common room and just talking.

Those had been the most glorious few months of Harry's life. He had never felt more happy and more a peace as he had when he and Ginny were together. But he was not destined for happy moments. Not forever. He had a job to do, and he would never do it if Ginny were there.

"S-Sorry," he managed to say as Ginny climbed off him, her hand momentarily brushing his chest and her legs was pressed against his inner-thigh for an instant. He felt his face flush. "I didn't see…"

"No, no, it was my fault. Wasn't paying attention to where—" Ginny began, her face a red as her hair. She was interrupted however by the loud and increasing more frantic voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny! Hurry up and take your shower! Charlie and Luna are still waiting for their turns!"

Blushing, Ginny cast Harry one last fleeting look before disappearing into the bathroom. Harry watched her go, feeling a longing to wait for her come back out. Instead he turned around and started making for his room, to get properly dressed. As he passed by Ginny's room however, a short gangly girl with dirty blonde hair and protuberant eyes walked out.

"Hello Harry," said Luna Lovegood in her misty voice. "Its so very nice to see you again."

"Oh hi Luna," Harry said, giving a small smile. Luna was an… interesting person. While she was clearly highly intelligent and rather perceptive of people, she also seemed to live in her own little world. He supposed that someone who's father ran a magazine like the 'Quibbler' which involved the stories too bizarre for even the Wizarding World, one would have a somewhat… warped sense of things. "I didn't know that you would be staying here too."

"Ginny invited me for her brother's Wedding. She's always been very nice like that. I just wish she wasn't so sad though."

Harry frowned, and looked back at the bathroom. "She's… sad?"

"Oh yes," Luna nodded sagely. "She doesn't say anything, but Hermione and me noticed it. She's very sad about breaking up with you and she's very worried about you. I think you shouldn't have done it. She was much more happy when you both were together. You seemed happier with her too."

Harry shifted awkwardly. Luna had a very famous habit of speaking far to bluntly at times, in a way that most people never would. He appreciated that trait in her, but it made situations like this so awkward. And he REALLY did not want to have this conversation with Looney Lovegood of all people. He already had enough doubts about ending things with Ginny as it was.

"Well… I'd better go change," he finally managed to say. "Talk to you later Luna."

"Alright. See you soon, Harry," Luna said with a smile as she traveled down the hallway. Giving a sigh, Harry disappeared into his own room.

* * *

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione (all in their best dress robes) made it down stairs, the Weasley house was over-run with activity. Crowds of people were bustling around the cramped mismatched house, carrying trays of food, flower arrangements, and levitating stacks of chairs. The only times that Harry could ever remember the Burrow being this chaotic had been when they were all getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. And even then is was never this bad. 

"Put them outside—"

"—ordered crab puffs not cocktails—"

"—where did you see the Floo powder?"

"The day I get married, I'm just going to elope," Ron muttered as they nearly got plowed over by a giant ice-sculpture of Fleur and Bill.

"Ron, please don't annoyed… but how are you parents affording this?" Hermione asked, watching as another pair of wizards walked past carrying several large trays of food.

Ron gave a half-hearted shrug as he stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robes. "Fleur's parents are apparently loaded, so they're flipping most of bill," Hermione and Harry winced at the pun, "And Fred and George are helping out too."

"So the joke shop is still going well?" asked Harry.

"Business is thriving!" called a pair of jovial voices. Everyone turned to see Fred and George Weasely, dressed in violet dragon skin suits, which clashed painfully with their red hair.

"Especially now that the Ministery is paying us so well for our inventions," stated George. "It's never been better."

"And you need to check this out," said Fred, reaching into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a perfectly innocent birthday candle.

"It's a candle that once lit, will animate a cake into throwing itself at the first people who try and cut it. Pretty cool, eh?" explained George proudly.

"Indeed it is. Now, I'll take those, thank you," said deeper voice from behind the Twins, just as they had the candles pulled from Fred's hand. Bill Weasley, dressed in a pair of black dress robes with a high collar smirked at his younger brothers.

Bill did not look at all as he had when Harry had first met him. Where once he had a strikingly handsome face, he now resembled Mad-Eye Moody. His face was scarred badly, and all but completely disfigured. Poor Bill had he grave misfortune of being one of a handful of Order of the Phoenix members who had been present on the night of the Hogwarts attack. Bill had been the first to fall when the werewolf Greyback had jumped him while he was still in his human form. While Bill was lucky enough to not become a full-blooded werewolf, he had been infected by the wolf toxin and would forever wear the scars.

Thankfully however, Bill had not let the wound he wore destroy him like so many others would have. Instead he smiled wide as his brothers, Harry and Hermione as he pocketed the candles. "Need I warn you that if one piece of cake frosting hits Fleur's dress today it won't be me you'll need to be afraid of?"

"Fleur loves our jokes!" defended Fred.

"Not Fleur," Bill said shaking his head. "I'm talking about Mum."

The twins suddenly swapped looked of fear, and then turned to look back at Bill and the others. "Umm… If you…" began George.

"…Excuse us for a moment," finished Fred as the pair of them turned and ran outside into the yard.

"Thankfully I suggested that Fleur's parents order TWO cakes instead of just one," said Bill, knowingly, before pulling Ron into a hug and beaming at Harry and Hermione. "Welcome back, everyone. Sorry I didn't get to see you when got in."

"Don't worry about it," said Ron, with a dismissive wave, before looking around almost hopefully." Say... um… where is Fleur?" He failed to notice the murderous look Hermione shot him.

"Dunno, I'm not allowed to see her until the ceremony," said Bill with a smile. "I'm guess she's still upstairs with Gabrielle, Ginny, Luna and her mum getting ready."

"Getting ready?" asked Ron aghast. "But the wedding isn't for another 4 or 5 hours!"

Harry couldn't help but agree slightly. Women stereotypes or not, they were witches. Surely it wouldn't take that long to get ready. Yet, both Hermione and Bill rolled their eyes together.

"Ron women are the one creatures on this earth which no man shall ever understand anything she does," explained Bill, ruffling Ron's hair. "Just smile and nod and know that when they make you wait, its because they're doing it for you."

"So… they spend hours dressing up to make us happy?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"That and probably to torture us into submission," Bill said.

"Excuse me?" demanded Hermione, flaring up slightly.

"Nothing personal, Hermione," Bill said with an awkward smile. "Oh, look, there's Charlie."

Harry and Ron snickered as Bill made a hasty retreat, before they and Hermione headed out into the yard. All three of them let out gasps of surprise as they saw what had once been the vegetable garden. Dozens of chairs had been set up in rows, leading to a stone alter, covered in gold and white drapes. One either side of the later was a gold fountain with water flowing out of a phoenix's beak. The chicken coup was removed, and instead there was a dance floor and stage set up, as well as a large table with a seven-layer cake.

"Wow… they really went all out," said Ron, in shock. "How much do you suppose they paid?"

"From the looks of it, more than I made when I was teaching." They turned to see the familiar faces of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks standing by the cake table along with someone who none of them recognized, who had their backs to them.

"Wotcher Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Tonks.

"Hi Lupin, Hi Tonks," said Harry as he led them over. "Why are you guys here so early? The wedding isn't for hours."

"Moody and McGonagall have us all set up security for the wedding," Lupin explained. "He's worried that Voldemort might try and disrupt the ceremony."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" asked Hermione nervously, after smacking Ron on the shoulder for wincing at the name. "Its just as wedding."

"Yes, but it's a wedding involving a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a family who Dumbledore greatly cared for," said Lupin darkly.

"Rem, it's going to be alright," said woman standing besides him and Tonks. She was not a tall woman, but there was no mistaking her beauty. Long black hair cascaded down her head and onto her shoulders, and a ready smile. She was dressed in dark blue dress that was covered with an open black robe. "Don't worry so much. You've already got enough gray hairs."

"Oh my god…" said Ron suddenly, his eyes as wide as possible. "It's you! Its really you!"

"It is?" asked the woman, with a playful smile. "Well I should hope so. Otherwise, I'd really need to look into changing my credit cards."

"Ron, what are you going on about?" asked Harry, looking clearly embarrassed by his friend's sudden behavior. It was almost as bad as when he met Victor Crum for the first time.

Ron stared at Harry incredulously. "Harry don't you recognize her? Its—"

"Zatanna Zatara," said Hermione, with an awed look. "Oh its an honor Miss Zatara. I've read all about you, especially last year with the Rock of Eternity. It was amazing."

Zatanna gave a modest smile. "Um… well thanks. It's always nice to meet of fan of my work. But please, call me Zatanna."

"Ron… who is she?" Harry asked, once again having that horrible feeling of being left out. He

Ron looked at Harry as if he had just turned into a Flubber worm. "You don't know… Harry this is Zatanna Zatara." Ron began as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog card and pushed it into Harry's hand. On the picture, was Zatanna, only she was dressed in what looked to be a Muggle tuxedo, wearing a top hat and twirling a long black cane in her hand. The picture wink slyly at Harry and blew him a kiss. Turning it over he read:

**ZATANNA ZATARA**

_Daughter of the famed 'Homo-Magi' mystic, Giovanni Zatara,  
__Zatanna Zatara has quickly made a name for herself as one of the  
top non-wizarding mystics in the world. Able to cast any spell by  
simply speaking backward, Zatanna has been awarded Member of  
the Order of Merlin 1st Class, as well as taken membership in the  
Muggle organization known as The Justice League for her constant  
aid in protecting the magical world while also continuing her work  
as a famous Muggle magician. Zatanna is most recently famous for  
leading the efforts in rebuilding the fabled Rock of Eternity.  
She enjoys pina coladas and getting caught in the rain._

"Oh my god, I can't believe they used that picture!" said Zatanna looking over Harry's shoulder with a laugh. "What was I thinking with that hair?"

"You were a member of the Justice League?" asked Harry, in surprise.

"Yep," Zatanna said with a grin. "And you must be Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, right?"

"Y-Yes," said the three of them, nodding their heads in agreement.

"You know us?" asked Hermione in a small voice. They were used to hearing about how everyone knew who Harry was, but neither Ron nor Hermione expected anyone to know who they were.

"Well yeah, after the ministry, and last year?" Zatanna said, pushing back a lock of her hair. "You're names have popped up dozens of times on the Ethernet."

"The... what?" asked Harry.

"The Ethernet is a magical connection amongst mystics," explained Hermione. "It allows for the swapping of information and magics. It's only been in effect for a few years now."

"So its like a magical Internet?" asked Ron, scratching his head, to which Hermione nodded.

"Miss Zatara," began Harry, but was cut off.

"Zatanna. We're all friends here."

Harry nodded. "Zatanna… what are you doing here? Do you know the Weasley's?"

"No, not well at least. I'm just helping with Wedding security," she explained.

"Zatanna here is the newest member of the Order," said Tonks in a low voice. "And the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts."

The kids looked rather impressed by this information, particularly Hermione. "Really! Oh my… Oh Professor Zatara, what are you going to teach? Are you going to tell us how you rebuilt the…" But her voice trailed off as Harry and Ron gave her somewhat meaningful looks. "It sounds just so exciting to have another competent DADA teacher as so long, is all I'm saying," she then added quickly, before giving Lupin a smile.

"Thank you Hermione, that's very kind of you, but I can tell you that Zatanna probably has more experience than I ever had," said Remus.

"Don't sell yourself short Rem," said Zatanna with a roll of her eyes.

"So does that mean the Justice League is going to help with Voldemort? Oh… Ron stop that!" said Harry with a groan.

"Um… no, not exactly," said Zatanna with heavy sigh. "There is no JLA. We disbanded a while back."

"I remember reading about that," said Hermione. "It happened before the Crisis, didn't it? But they never explained why."

"Ancient history, right Zee?" Harry turned towards the new voice, in time to see a pair of teenagers walking from around the house. They both looked to be about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's ages. One was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She was dressed in a Muggle black mini-skirt and dark blue button up blouse. Around her waist she was wearing a rather curious gold rope that went surprisingly well with her outfit. Her companion meanwhile was a young man with light brown hair and a strong yet young face. Unfortunately it was hard to make out much more of him, since he was wearing a pair of wrap-around shades that covered most of his face. He was dressed in pair of slightly baggy black pants with a wallet chain visible with a vintage shirt under an unbuttoned white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Everything about them all but screamed 'Muggle born'.

"That sounds about right," said Zatanna with a smile at the boy. "Everyone, this is Jack Malone and his cousin Helen Malone. They're old friends of my family that are spending the summer with me. Guys, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,"

"Yo, how you doin'?" said Jack with a curt nod. He sounded like he had a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Hi… Oh, I mean, we're good," said Hermione, with a shy sort of smile as she clasped Jack's hand. Meanwhile Harry and Ron couldn't help but gape slightly at Helen, who smiled at them and gave a small wave. "You're Americans aren't you?"

Helen nodded. "Yeah, he's from New York, and I'm from Cali," she said lazily. "The folks decided we could use to proper Brit culture and stuff. And since Zee was up here, well… there we go."

"Cool…" muttered Ron, with a goofy sort of smile, just as Kingsley Shacklebolt popped his head out from the house.

"Lupin, Tonks, Zatara! Moody would like a word with you," he said in his deep but slow voice.

"Be right there Shacky," said Zatanna with a wink and smile. "Well it seems like you all have hit it off, so we'll see ya in a few." Jack and Helen gave curt nods at her. The adults then disappeared into the house, leaving the five teenagers in a long awkward silence. Jack was staring around in what looked to be boredom, while Helen had taken to twirling her hair around his pinky finger.

Finally the silence was broken when Hermione turned to Ron with a pointed look. "Ron, why do you go around carrying a chocolate frog card of Zatanna?"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yet another chapter update. Isn't that dandy? Plus we've got the introduction of some possibly familiar faces. _

**Reader's Response**

**Batfan 7:** _Glad you enjoyed how the trio handled the Dursleys. Its nice to know that Harry's friends are willing to get revenge on his behalf, even if it is subtle. And trust me, if it wasn't for the fact that they want to avoid the Ministry of Magic, they probably would have done a bit of transfiguration. As for the Titans, don't worry; you all will be properly introduced to the team, both old and new. I know that certain members like Ravager and Kid Devil are relatively unknown in comparison to past Titans such Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven or even Speedy. And for who is leading, just wait and see. Though I doubt it will be much of a surprise._

**Jago Li Son Shiranui:** _Thanks. I'm really going for a Rowling's approach to this story, in which she always develops the characters and stories before getting into the action._

**Xephon**: _I'm happy to know you're enjoying the story. Now as for power levels between the HP and DC universes, they each have their own strengths and weaknesses. Neither one can overshadow the other. Many heroes like Superman are susceptible to magical attacks, yet characters like Wonder Woman kick magical butt regularly. Of course there are certain characters that would beat everyone like the Spectre, but he can only interfere when God allows it. And too true. Voldemort may not be the only big bad on Zandia, but he's not to be underestimated there either. He is not called the most evil wizard for nothing._

**Gundum M:** _You want more? Well you got it. Though I find your assumptions about the trio future rather comical. Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough._

**Coral Skipper:** _Thanks for the review and for the positive input. I'm glad that you and many of the others stuck it out for GKME and I hope you do so for TG as well._

**Eins:** _The DCU will be very encompassed into the story. Unfortunately, since the story begins in the Wizard World as oppose to the DC Muggle world, there hasn't been as much appearances of them. But since this story is a TEEN TITANS crossover, the emphasis will be on the Titans. So that means little to no VERTIGO characters mention since they wouldn't serve any purpose to the plot and aren't normally considered as closely linked to the main DCU. Don't worry though; the Titans have connections with many magical characters such as Raven, Zatanna, Zatara, Empress, the Shadow Pact, Jason Blood, etc… _

**Sylvia Skywalker:** _Here's an update, and no, there was no detection of a virus when I tried to upload. My computer is virus free, thank you very much. The system just didn't want to upload._

**Blackheart Syaoran:** _Sorry that you're disappointed in the fact that Rose and Tim won't be hooking up, but honestly I don't see them ever becoming a couple. Tim doesn't fully trust Rose and allowed her membership primarily as a favor to Nightwing. He doesn't consider her a friend yet, just a teammate. Rose meanwhile doesn't really consider any of the Titans friends with the exception of Kid Devil. Her life with the Titans is one primarily of necessity (Safer than being where Slade can get her again), though she does enjoy the fun of getting under the skins of her teammates (primarily Wonder Girl and Robin). Sorry you decided to skip over the HP info in the last chapter and possibly this one, but it is necessary for the story. It's required to show the reader with limited HP knowledge, where the characters have been so that they then understand where they're going. _

**Sandt21:** _Yes, I very much did appreciate the kind review for GKME. Those are always nice to find in the e-mail. Zatanna seems like an obvious choice to teach, because she relates well with people (most of the time) and she's always been a favored character. Now as of this point, no the JLA is still disbanded. But considering this story will go over a year's time (much like the other HP books) they will reform at some point during. As for Harry meeting the Big Blue Boy Scout… well, you never know… _

**Special Thanks to: **Catgirl Elf-princes, Gothic-Chick1963, WildCat9221


	4. Wedding Disasters

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work._**

**Author's Notes: _This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten._**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Wedding Disasters**

From the window of the Burrow's kitchen Zatanna watched as Jack and Helen conversed with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was risking a lot by being here and bringing them along. But this was the better approach, if McGonagall's theory was true in any way.

"Zatara, are you listening to me?" demanded Mad-Eye Moody, his mismatched eyes glaring at her in annoyance.

"Ummm… You said, we need constant vigilance?" she said, her eyes shifting slightly to Remus, Shacklebolt and Tonks, both of whom were smirking.

Moody glared hard at Zatanna, before muttering, "Lucky guess… Now you all know your posts. Does everyone have their secrecy sensors with them?"

"Yes Mad-Eye, for the hundredth time we've got our sensors, we know where we're supposed to guard. We've done a complete sweep of the Burrow to make sure it's clean. We've re-enforced the anti-Apparition shields around the house and garden. We even made sure that Fleur and Bill are really Fleur and Bill…"

"That was an awkward situation," said Remus under his breath.

"And lets not forget the fact that only people who are in possession of an official Wedding invitation are able to walk within a 100 feet of the Burrow," continued Tonks, "which by the way was a brilliant idea Kingsley…"

"Don't give me attitude Nymphadora," shot Moody. "We've still got a job to do and no protection is perfect."

"Its TONKS, Mad-Eye, and I know, I know…" Tonks said with a dramatic sigh, pushing back a strand of her mid-length acid-green hair. "I've been doing this job long enough after all…"

"Fine then," Moody said with a grunt. "Then lets get to work."

The Order members began to head out, while Zatanna remained staring out the window. Remus and Tonks had made for the door hand in hand, but werewolf paused. "I'll catch up with you," he told Tonks.

Tonks looked over at Zatanna and raised a curious eyebrow. "Not going to trade me for a leggier model are you Rem?" she asked, with an elbow to her boyfriend. Remus chuckle and kissed her softly.

"Not a chance," he promised. Nodding, Tonks followed Moody outside as the elder man muttered about slacking kids. Remus crossed to where Zatanna was staring out the window at Harry and the others.

"He looks just like James doesn't he?" he asked as he placed a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"Yeah… but there's a lot of Lilly in him too. And I'm not just talking about his eyes," Zatanna smiled. "Though its funny… Harry kind of reminds me of this other kid I knew a few years back. Lily and James never had any other kids did they?"

Remus laughed. "No, they didn't. After she had Harry, Lily said she'd probably never let James touch her ever again."

Zatanna laughed loudly. She had been in the waiting room with Remus, Sirius and Peter on the day of Harry's birth and could still remember the blood curdling screams of _'DON'T YOU __$#ING DARE TELL ME TO BREATH JAMES POTTER, YOU SON OF A $&! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU PRAT! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!'_

"I miss them, Remy," Zatanna said with a heavy sigh.

"We all do."

There was a momentary pause of silence as Zatanna watched the kids move a table by the dance floor. "Do you remember the first time we all met?"

Giving a laugh, Remus nodded. "How could I forget? Sirius and James had set up that massive stink bomb prank in the main hall, wanting to get the Slytherins. They used a hover charm that would end when more than one person crossed the threshold. Except you and your father walked through the door instead of Lucius Malfoy and his group of cronies," he started to laugh a bit harder.

Zatanna couldn't help but giggle. "And then my dad saw it coming and froze it before it hit us and then cast a spell to send it back to his creators!"

"James and Sirius smelled like dung for a week!" Remus said, holding his sides. Zatanna burst out laughing along side him and they continued to laughed for several more moments before at last it faded to small chuckles and sighs.

"I notice you haven't asked about Sirius…" Remus said after a few moments had passed.

"He's gone. What's there more to say?" Zatanna said evasively.

Remus sighed. "But Zee, you…"

"That was a long time ago. Can we not talk about it now?" said Zatanna forcefully.

Sighing, Remus nodded. They both stood in silence for a little while, before at last he broke it. "Thank you for coming to help us. It means a lot."

Zatanna smiled weakly. "No problem."

Looking out over the grounds where Harry and the others stood, Remus' eyes narrowed at the two teenagers Helen and Jack. "So are those them?"

Zatanna looked momentarily surprised. "You know?"

Remus nodded. "I'm the closest thing Harry has to a connection to his family, Zee. Minerva thought I should know."

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah, that's them. Two of 'em at least."

Remus nodded. "And you're sure you trust them?"

"With my life," Zatanna said.

"Its not your life I'm worried about," Remus said honestly, as he looked sadly at Harry. Zatanna dropped he head on his shoulder and taking his hand squeezed it tightly.

* * *

"So how are you enjoying England?" asked Hermione as she led Harry, Ron, Jack and Helen to one of the tables, which would be used for dinner after the wedding. A large number had been set up all around the Burrow's front yard, surrounding the stage and the dance floor. 

"Its cool," said Jack in a lazy, almost bored voice as he twisted the chair round to sit upon it backwards, his chest pressed up against the metal back and his heels resting lightly on the front legs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal lighter, and began flicking it off and on.

"Yeah, its kinda different from California," said Helen, in a very bubbly cheerleader type of voice as she sat down next to Jack and crossed her legs. She was a complete opposite of her cousin. More energetic and ready to smile, though there was also a sense of sorrow behind her blue eyes. "But definitely not in a bad way. Course, we haven't seen much yet, since we just flew in the other day."

"You fly?" asked Ron excitedly. For some reason, Helen tensed slightly at this question.

"Ummm… Sorry?" she said, looking at Jack for a split second. Jack arched a single eyebrow at her in reply from behind his sunglasses.

"You said you flew in," Ron persisted. "What kind of broom do you fly? I heard America brought out a new "Twister 50" last month that nearly matches the new Firebolt!"

Helen seemed momentarily relieved and chuckled softly. "Oh, broom flying? No, we can't do that. We took a plane. Wait… you _really_ fly brooms? I thought that was just a stereotype."

"Most people do," laughed Hermione. "Sometimes I still can't believe it."

"Oh, so you're Muggles?" asked Harry, slightly suspiciously. He couldn't explain it, but something about these two seemed… off to him. Sure, they were nice enough. Well Helen was nice enough. Jack seemed like one of those street kids Harry had seen around London when Hagrid first took him to Diagon Alley.

"Yep," said Jack with a curt nod.

"Wait, if you're Muggles, then how come you know about Wizards?" asked Ron, scratching his red haired head. "Were you folks wizards or something?"

Jack let out a low scoff. "He wishes…" he muttered under his voice.

"I'm sorry?" asked Hermione, slightly surprised by his tone.

Helen sighed and patted Jack's arm for a very brief moment before pulling it back as if she had burned her hand. "Sorry, it's just… Jack's dad kinda… has issues."

"He a second-rate excuse for a crook," Jack said flatly. "Doing 6 months in Blackgate last I heard, cause he was too stupid to run from the cops."

"Blackgate?" asked Ron, confusedly.

"It's a prison in Gotham City," said Helen. "And no, our parents are definitely not witches or wizards. But we do have ties with the… magical aspects of the world."

Harry frowned a bit at how she managed to answer their question, and yet at the same time seemed to evade it. What exactly did she mean by 'ties with the magical aspects of the world'? Harry sighed. Sometimes he was too paranoid for his own good. They were perfectly normal kids. Not some Death Eaters waiting to skin them alive. They didn't even have wands after all.

"You okay there Potter?" asked Jack, tilting his head slightly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just fine."

Jack gave a shrug and lit his lighter again. But as he closed the lid again, the lighter slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. Jack bent down and quickly recovered it, saying nothing else. The five of them then fell into conversation, talking about assorted things from sports (it took a good 15 minutes to explain Quidditch properly) to school and so on. Harry was grateful that Helen and Jack were Muggles, mostly because so far they hadn't asked him about being 'Famous Harry Potter, the Chosen Boy Who Lived'. They hadn't even asked him about his lighting shaped scar.

"So what's up with the wicked scar?" asked Jack, pointing at Harry's forehead.

'_Guess I spoke to soon,'_ Harry thought to himself. "It's… something I got when I was a baby," he explained loosely. He really didn't want to get the looks of fear and pity he normally got from people when they heard the story of Voldemort.

"Oh look its Hagrid!" said Hermione, in a voice that was clearly meant to distract from Harry's scar. "He's the grounds keeper and one of our teachers back at Hogwarts," she explained to Helen and Jack.

Everyone turned to see a giant of a man with a bushy beard and just as bush head of black hair, come lumbering towards them. Smiling wide at them Rubeus Hagrid, raised a trash bin sized hand in greeting them. He was dressed in a badger skin coat, with a very hideous red and maroon tie around his neck. "Harry, Ron, Hermione! I bin wonderin' where you lot were," he said in his jovial booming voice.

"Hey Hagrid," greeted Ron. "How's you're summer gone?"

Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders. "Its been… okay," he said heavily. Harry had no doubt that he was still trying to get over the loss of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always been there to help Hagrid no matter what happened. In a way, Hagrid probably looked up to Dumbledore as a second father figure after the loss of his real dad. "Bin spending more 'n more time with Gwarp. He's doin' so much better, ye should see him. I'm teachin' him ter read, you know."

"That's… great Hagrid," said Harry, trying to imagine the bolder headed giant holding an issue of World and Peace, maybe with a giant smoking jacket and pipe, while holding a bucket sized glass of gin. He had to keep from bursting out laughing at the mental image.

"And how about you lot?" Hagrid asked. "How was yer time going with the Dursleys?"

"Take a guess," said Harry with a half-hearted smile.

Hagrid nodded understandingly. "Aye, I though' as much. But ye don' have ta go back there anymo' right Harry? Yeh're turning 17 next week, after all, eh?" Hagrid finally took notice of the two other teenagers sitting with the trio and blushed with embarrassment at being so rude. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see yeh there. An' who migh' yeh two be?"

"Hagrid, meet Jack and Helen Malone from America," said Hermione. Much to the credit of Helen and Jack, neither of them stared at Hagrid like most Muggles did. It was almost as if they saw half-giants on regular occasions.

"Yo-yo," said Jack, saluting Hargid.

"Hi," smiled Helen. "Wow, you're kinda tall, aren't ya?"

"Aye, a bit I suppose," Hagrid said brightly. He seemed rather content that neither of them was making much of a big deal of his size aside from that small comment. He had gotten use to the looks a long time ago, but it was always nice to know some people didn't care about how big he was. "American's eh? Which Wizardin' school are yeh going to? Salem Institute, no doub'. Best one in the states, I 'ere."

"No Hagrid, they're Muggles," said Ron.

Hagrid looked surprised. "Really? Well, I'll be… Nice ter meet yeh." He held out a massive hand, which engulfed all of Jack's hand and part of his forearm. When he shook Helen's hand, Hagrid gave a startled look. "Oy, That's some grip yeh got there Miss."

"Oh, ummm… thanks," said Helen with a small laugh and shrug of her shoulders.

Hagrid looked down at Jack who was sitting silently and seemed to just be watching people pass by them, still flicking the lighter off and on. "Yeh friend there don' talk much does 'e?"

Helen looked at Jack and smiled back up at Hagrid. "He likes be to the strong silent type." Jack shrugged and continued looking around him. There was then a low buzzing sound, and Jack reached into his pants and pulled out a cell phone.

"Wha's that?" asked Hagrid eyeing the devise curiously.

"It's a cell phone Hagrid," explained Hermione, though she too looked rather curious. "Though I didn't think you could get cell phone service out here. I didn't think there were any towers in this area."

"Satellite cell. Big rage back in the states," replied Jack, as he looked at the call number. "Hey Hel, it's the folks."

Helen's eyebrows rose, and she nodded silently. "We'd better take this. We'll see you guys later." Without saying another word, the pair of them headed off, while Jack began speaking into the phone.

"Nice kids," Hagrid said, as he watched them walk off. "Who're they 'ere with?"

"The new DADA teacher, Zatanna Zatara," said Ron excitedly.

"Oh, so yeh got to meet 'er did yeh?" asked Hagrid with a smile. "Righ' nice woman she is, ain't she? I knew 'er back in the old days, when she was still a little girl. She and her dad used to come to Hogwarts all the time."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She was a student?"

"No, no," Hagrid said shaking his shaggy head. "Her dad was a good friend with Dumbledore. He and Zatanna used to visit Hogwarts all the time, when John used to give lectures ter the students. In fact it was during' one of them lectures that she met yer folks Harry."

"She knew my mum and dad?" asked Harry his curiosity peaked.

"She didn't tell yeh?" Hagrid asked, looking surprised. "Aye, she was a right good friend with your folks and Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew. She was like a member of their little group. She and Lily were close if I remember right'. Course, she and—"

"There you lot are!" came the voice of Molly Weasley as she came bustling up the group of teenagers. For once, Harry would have given anything to put a silencing jinx on Mrs. Weasley. Despite everything Harry had learned about his family in the past six years, there was still so much that he didn't know about them. "I've been looking for you all over!"

Ron gave a deep sigh and looking at his mother almost patronizingly. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was having a death wish by doing that. "Mum, we told you we'd be in here."

"Don't argue with me Ron!" snapped Mrs. Weasley as she pulled out a watch on a gold chain from her robes. "The Wedding is going to start, and we need everyone to get to their seats quickly. Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed at Mrs. Weasley. "Hullo Molly. We'll I'd better get my seat too. Promised to meet someone too. See yeh later everyone." With a bow, Hagrid made to the back row of chairs.

"Okay, we'll I guess we'll go sit with Hagrid…" said Harry as he and Hermione started heading after the half-giant. They knew that Ron would need to sit with his family during this, so they'd have to move quickly to find some good seats.

"Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she reached out and grabbed their shoulders. "You two are sitting with us."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at this. "We are?"

"But we thought…" began Hermione, only to get cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"You both are as good as family dear," said Molly kindly before changing to a clip tone. "Now move, both of you! I want you in your seats in the next two minutes, do you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," said the three of them together.

"So she thinks of us as part of the family?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron, clearly touched and almost hopefully as if expecting him to say it as well.

"I guess so," said Ron with a casual shrug, apparently oblivious to the look he was getting. "Bet you're wondering if that's a good thing or a bad thing though, ain't ya?"

Harry chuckled, while Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Leaving the Burrow, the headed towards the first row of chairs where Arthur, Fred and George were seated on the left side, while Fleur's father and mother and a handful of aunts, uncles and grandparents were on the right. Standing in front of the alter, was Bill, bouncing nervously on his toes while his brother and best man Charlie Weasley looked at him with a smirk. Charlie, like all of Ron's family had bright red hair, though where Bill was taller and leaner, Charlie looked somewhat shorter and one could tell he had a good body despite the baggy black robes he wore.

The three of them gave Bill a thumbs up as the took their seats besides Fred and George, who looked as if they had both been in a Three Stooges Pie fight, and were now trying to clean themselves with their wands.

"So…" started Ron unable to suppress a laugh. "How did the cake taste?"

"Shut up," the snapped in perfect unison.

Chuckling under his breath, Harry started watching as everyone else started to take their seats. He couldn't help but be rather impressed at the rather large assortment of people. He knew that the Weasley's and Fleur were decently well known, but he hadn't really realized how much. Even though they weren't Rich and powerful like certain families, but that didn't matter if they were good people.

Harry could see man of the Order of the Phoenix, obviously such as Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks, Zatanna and Lupin apparently guarding strategically points around the garden. Harry could also see an assortment of the Hogwarts staff such as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout and towering over everyone, Hagrid who upon catching sight of Harry smiled and gave a wave with his massive hand, which Harry returned. As the giant of a man leaned back in his chair, Harry realized that there was someone just as big sitting besides him. A tall handsome woman with olive skin and black hair, smiled affectionately at the Grounds Keeper. As Hagrid pointed to Harry, she bowed her head to him kindly. Madam Maxine, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised to see her. She was after all Fleur's old teacher and from how Harry remembered they were almost as close as he had been with Dumbledore. Not to mention there was no doubt that Hagrid would have invited her to go with him anyways. After all, there was no way that Mrs. Weasley would let him bring his half-brother to her eldest son's wedding.

Harry could also see a large group of girls he remembered from the Triwizard Tournament. They were clearly old classmates from Fleur's days at Beauxbaton. There were also a handful of people that Harry guessed were classmates from when Bill graduated from Hogwarts, though Harry did not recognize any of them personally. There was also an assortment of people who Harry had seen at the Ministry of Magic, most likely close friends of Mr. Weasley. There were a handful of girls that Harry recognized from Fleur's old school, and to everyone's surprise a handful of the Gringtotts goblins. Harry never thought that the Goblins would leave their bank in Diagon Alley,

Looking around behind them, Harry then caught sight of Luna sitting two rows behind him sitting with…

"Neville?" Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron turned around, both catching sight of Neville. The slightly over-weight teenage boy gave a nervous wave at them which they all returned.

Neville Longbottom was one of Harry's classmates back at Hogwarts and although he and Neville were by no means as close as Harry was with Ron and Hermione, Harry considered him a close friend. Neville and Harry had an unspoken connection to each other. Both had their lives tainted by Voldemort. And unbeknownst to Neville he could have become the 'Boy Who Lived' or the 'Chosen One.' But in the end, it had been Harry who had been marked, though both of them had been left orphaned.

"What's Neville doing here?" asked Ron.

"Bill invited him," explained Hermione. "Neville helped Bill and the Order fight the Death Eaters, remember? Not to mention Neville and Luna…" She grinned a bit as she let her voice trail off.

"You're joking!" said Ron and Harry together.

"They got together after Dumbledore's funeral. Though they obvious had a thing for each other for ages. They have so much in common, and they were constantly together last year. You really didn't notice?" Ron and Harry both shook their head, to which Hermione sighed heavily. "Boys…"

"Okay where are they?"

Everyone turned to see Charlie glaring at the twins who were still trying to clean themselves. The twins gave their best innocent looks, though why they even tried was beyond anyone.

"What are you talking about?" asked the twins, sweetly.

Charlie scowled. "You know what. Fleur's ring. I reached into my pocket to make sure I still had it, but instead I found this." Charlie held out his index finger, which now had a small black snake latched onto it.

"How do you know that's ours?" asked Fred incredulously.

"There is no trust in this family, I tell you," added George.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie turned his finger over and written on the snake's belly was 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.'

"That doesn't prove anything!" said the twins together.

Charlie leaned in close to his brother with an almost cruel sneer. "One word: MUM."

The twins sighed together. "Cheap shot," muttered George.

"Its in the family room," said Fred. "Behind the picture of Aunt Muriel."

"Get it **NOW**," ordered Charlie.

"Hey, we're still trying to clean ourselves here!" said George before Fred jumped in saying. "You think Mum wants us all cake covered on Bill's big day?"

"I'll go get it if you want," offered Harry as he stood up.

The twins and Charlie smiled appreciatively as he ran into the house. "Thanks Harry. That'd be great," said the elder brother, shooting the twins a malicious look as he tried to pull the snake of his finger. "How the hell do you get this off?"

Fighting his way through the crowds of people and dodging Mrs. Weasley who looked as if she had just made one of the caterers break down in tears, he made swiftly to the family room, and looked for a picture of Ron's great aunt Muriel. He had often heard of her, but apparently she had been admitted Saint Mungos a few weeks earlier, and couldn't make the wedding. Still, Mrs. Weasley had shown him all the family portraits when he first visited

He found the ring sitting just behind the picture as Fred said. Still Harry knew better than to trust Fred and George on the word along and taking out his wand pointed it at the gold band. _"Specialis Revelio!"_

When nothing happened, Harry breathed in relief and grabbed the ring before heading back out to the alter. However as he passed the stairs, he heard someone talking in a hushed tone on the stairwell. Harry had tried to swear off eavesdropping but unfortunately some habits were hard to break, especially when the voices sounded so serious.

"…Made contact. How's the signal coming…?" There was a short pause, in which Harry's expression grew colder. That sounded like Jack. Well, kind of a like him at least. It was an American's voice, but it didn't have the thick New York accent that Jack had, nor did it have the bored tone that Jack had. Instead it was a dark and control commanding voice. "Excellent." Another pause. "No, things are quiet here." Another pause. "She did? Sigh… Alright. If it comes down to it, have Rae…" Pause. "Right. We'll check in later. Out."

'_What was that all about?'_ Harry thought to himself. That definitely did not sound like a conversation between kids and their parents. It sounded more like a mission progress report one would see in a spy movie.

"Everything okay?" Harry was positive he knew that voice. It was Helen's. And yet… it wasn't. It was the same voice, but the tone and inflections were different. More mature. Serious.

"Yeah. They're just making sure we're alright. Apparently there were some issues with…"

"**_Her_**," said Helen coldly.

"Right."

Helen gave another deep breath. "Why do we keep her around again?"

"Because she does her job," said Jack. "And because I promised a friend she would have a place as long as she needed."

"Well, lets get back out there…" Harry jumped back from the stairs as he heard footsteps starting to descend, wishing immensely that he hadn't left his invisibility cloak upstairs.

"Hold on. Can we please talk for a minute?"

The footsteps stopped. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You know that's not true. After what happened with us at the Tower you haven't—"

"It was a stupid mistake!" snapped Helen furiously. "We were both in pain… we didn't know what we were doing." Harry's eyebrows rose in disgusted horror. Okay, he could NOT be hearing this right. He was obviously missing something big because otherwise he had just found himself listening in on a very wrong and very disturbing conversation topic.

"I know… but I don't want us to…" Jack began.

"Hera... Just drop it, okay?" Helen said sharply. Jack gave a defeated sigh. "Lets go." Harry ran for the door just as he saw Helen's foot appearing on the staircase.

* * *

Harry raced back to outside and to the front row, anxious to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just heard. Yes, he hadn't been able to get any details, but that was clearly the suspicious talk of people planning something. Yet, before he could say anything, he was grab by the arm by a nervous Charlie Weasley. "Do you have the ring?" he asked urgently. 

Harry stared at him for a moment, as if Charlie was speaking in another language entirely. Finally understanding clicked, and he nodded mutely, pulling out the gold wedding band and handing it to the Charlie, who gave a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks Harry. You better sit down. Mum's on the war path and we're just about to start." He inclined his head towards an exhausted Mrs. Weasley. She had seated herself next to Mr. Weasley who was rubbing soothing circles into her back.

Not waiting for a reply, Charlie ran up to the alter and took his spot next to Bill, who breathed deeply in relief and gave a crooked disfigured smile at Harry. Harry gave a smile that looked more like a grimace as he took his seat next to Ron.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked, as both he and Hermione stared at him with matching looks of concern. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but his voice was drowned out by the loud and distinct sound of a harp and violin started playing. Hermione hissed at them to silence, which caused Harry to scowl furiously. He knew that the wedding was important and everything, but so was what he had just heard. Or at least, what he thought he had just heard…

Everyone stood up, and turned towards the back, which led towards a tent set near the back of the house. The flaps flew open on their own and all of Harry's annoyance and concerns were lost as he felt his heart stop. Walking down the aisle, holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies was Ginny Weasley. She was dressed in a gorgeous gold dress that hung by two spaghetti straps at her shoulders. Her pale skin flashed brilliantly against her fiery red locks, which were done up into interactive curls. She wore a wide smile, and her eyes flashed with a brilliants determination, that reminded Harry greatly of when she won the Quidditch cup last year. She walked nimbly down the aisle, her eyes surveying the crowd. When she saw Harry, her smile widened, and then faltered for a moment, as did his own. She took her spot on the left side of the alter, and smiled at her brothers who grinned in returned.

Everyone (save Harry, who could not turn his gaze from Ginny) turned back to the tent, whose flaps opened again. A girl a year or two younger than Ginny began to walk down the aisle. Her skin was so pale it was almost the color of snow, and her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, with two Asian chopsticks holding it back. She too was wearing a beautiful golden dress. Many of the younger men in the crowd gaped at her as if they were entranced, to which many of the woman and mothers were forced to slap them to their sense. Gabrielle Delacour had clearly done some growing up during the last two years. She was still very young, but her Veela blood was clearly starting to set in. As she passed by the audience, she too caught sight of Harry and Ron and smiled, while Ginny shot her a furious look.

Finally a gentle fanfare heralded the startof the wedding march, filled the air. The tent opened a final time, and out walked Fleur Delacour and her father Jean-Luc Delacour. To say that Fleur looked beautiful would have been the greatest understatement ever spoken. She was dressed in along silk wedding dress that clung to her body as if it had been painted on. A long trail led form the back and dragged behind her and her father. Her silver-blonde hair flashed from under the silk hood and scarf that covered her head. She did not walk, but rather hovered down the aisle, her head held high.

Her father, a tall, brown haired man with a firm jaw line, was dressed in black dress robes similar to Bill and Charlie's. He walked proudly along side his daughter, until at last they reached the alter. Turning to her, he kissed both her cheeks and with a smile, seated himself next to his wife.

Fleur took her position next to Bill, and smiled warmly at him. They looked like such an odd couple. He tall, with red hair and a disfigured face, and her who's silver locks and perfect face, looked as if she were created by some sort of master painter. Yet, despite who mismatched they seemed, there was no mistaking the look of love and adoration they shared.

"Dearly beloved," began a small ball minister, with thick reading glasses. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in loving matrimony. There for if anyone can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them speak now or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

There was of course, a moments of silence, only broken by the sound of Mrs. Weasley slapping both her sons from across her husband. Several people snickered, before silence fell again.

The minister looked at both Fleur and Bill. "Please hold our you hands," he told them, to which they followed, Fleur holding out her right hand, and Bill holding out his left. He then took out a golden sash and began tying it around their wrists. "This sash serves as a symbol of matrimonial ties. The sacred pact you make before God, an exclamation of love, which will serve you through good times and bad."

The minister looked at Fleur and Bill, and then smiling looked at Gabrielle and Charlie. "The rings?" Both took out a gold band, which they placed in the Minster's outstretched hands. The minister then took them and gave one to Bill and the other Fleur.

"Wilt thou, William Weasley, have this woman to by they wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health… and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

Bill grinned wide as he slipped the ring onto Fleur's third finger. "I will."

"And do you, Fleur Delaclour, have this man to be they wedded husband? Through pain and passion, through sorrow and hope, through death and life. No matter what tomorrow may bring?"

Raising herself to her full height, Fleur said in her thick French accent as she slipped the ring onto Bill's finger: "I will."

"Then as these people as my witness, I am proud to announce you, man and wife." Grinning the minister leaned forward and grinned at the couple. "Now lets see a kiss, eh?"

Bill didn't need telling twice, as he wrapped his arms around Fleur's midsection, and moved down to kiss her. However before he made contact, there was the sound of foghorn blowing. Everyone turn to see Hagrid, with his face buried in his spotted handkerchief. He blew his nose again, and realizing the attention, blushed furiously as Madame Maxine patted his arm. Grinning a bit, Bill looked back at Fleur and then pressed his disfigured lips down onto Fleur's perfectly matched ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion. Immediately the crowd broke into applauses, and cheers and whistles of approval.

"BLOOD TRAITORS!" Everyone turned to the far back of the house, and somewhere a woman scream. Nearly a man in black robes and horrible masks stood with his wand raised up. "The Dark Lord does not approve of this union!"

"Death Eater!" cried McGonagall from her seat.

"How did they get past—" began Remus Lupin.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ shouted the lead Death Eater, aiming his wand towards the alter. A blast of green light fired from the tip of their wand, towards the couple and their minister. Luckily, Ginny grabbed Fleur and Gabrielle by their matching blonde hair pulling them backwards and out of the line of fire. Charlie meanwhile grabbed Bill by the shirt and threw him to the ground. Unfortunately there was no one there to grab the minister, and the beam of green magic struck him hard in the chest.

Harry could feel a wave of horror and nausea flood his body at the sight, as his brain filled with the memories of another Death Eater raising his own wand and striking Dumbledore with that same colored blast of magic. The minister's body rose off the ground for a moment, as if in slow motion and then collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Everyone began to scream. People jumped to their feet, running for cover, while members of the Order of the Phoenix, raced forward to meet the Death Eater. Unfortunately, the fleeing crowds of wedding guests were blocking their paths and making it impossible for them to fire off any curses or jinxes without hurting one of the innocent people.

The Death Eater laughed furious as he raised his wand and yelled,_ "MORSMORDRE!"_

A vast, green, and glittering light erupted from the tip of his wand, and flew high into the air, taking on the shape of a great emerald skull, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Even in the warm blue sky, there was no mistaking the horrific look of the image. The Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign that a death had occured.

More people began to scream with greater fear, which only seemed to increase the Death Eater's enjoyment. He raised his wand to fire off another jinx, this time at the group of Fleur's old classmates, when suddenly a long golden rope tied upon the end of his wand, yanking it out. He spun around to see a blonde girl holding the end of the rope, a few feet away. "Who dares—?" he began, glaring furiously at Helen Malone. She held up the golden rope, which held his wand with a mocking sort of air. "Return that to me whore!"

"She's not the one you should worry about," growled a voice from behind. The Death Eater spun around only to get socked hard in the face, by Jack Malone. His now broken mask flew off his face, revealing a scruffy looking bald, black man, with his nose bleeding. "And you shouldn't call her a whore, either."

"Kids, get away from 'im!" shouted Hagrid as he and the rest of the Order finally broke through the crowds of people. All with their wands drawn, and Hagrid holding up a pink umbrella, they surrounded the Death Eater. He was not getting away.

"How dare you?" demanded Minerva McGonagall, holding her wand at the man's chest. Her voice was quivering with suppressed rage, but her wand arm was perfectly still, and her beady eyes ablaze with anger. "What is the meaning of this attack?"

The Death Eater, much to his credit did not look at all frightened as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Consider it a warning from the Dark Lord," he sneered. "None of you are safe."

Before anyone could fully comprehend what he was going to say, Jack cried out. "He's got a knife!"

The Order raised their wands ready to defend against an attack, expect the Death Eater did not turn his knife on them. Instead with a wide smirk, he raised the knife to his own throat.

"To the Dark Lord," he said coldly. "May his power always rule."

And with that, he brought the knife across his neck and somewhere a woman screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S FOLLOW UP NOTE: **_Okay a friend who read this story asked if I plan to keep Harry as the central character of this story over any of the Titans, considering this is posted in the Titans area of the site. Yes, and no. Since this plot revolves around Harry Potter's latest battle against You-Know-Who, he does get a healthy dose of screen time. But this is a crossover storyline with the Teen Titans. But for drama and story, the HP crew will be getting centralized attention at this particular point. It will all be made clear as you read on._

**Reader's Response**

**Shiva the Sarcastic:** _Actually Shiva, two of them already showed up in the last chapter. You must have blinked though. They're tricky like that and sneak in._

**Cosmictangle:** _Thanks for the review. As for Jack, he doesn't necessarily need to have a New Jersey accent. The real Matches Malone (before Bats took the name, following the original's 'death') had no children. Jack is an identity that Bats made up for Robin's use. And in order to explain the sudden appearance of Matches' new son, its explained that Jack was the result of a brief fling with a woman in New York, and thus Jack was raised in Brooklyn before moving to Gotham. Since this identity's history hasn't been used much in the comics, its rather open-ended for interpretation._

**Sigmal:** _Well thank you very kindly for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. Sadly, for a long time Zatanna was highly overlooked, but in light of IDENTITY CRISIS and SEVEN SOLDIER OF VICTORY, she's getting a bit better-deserved fame. She's truly a great character and a perfect fit for this story. Now as for dear Raven (who is a favored Titan of my own) she's going to definitely make an appearance here. As for Jack and Helen Malone, as you now realize by their actions in this chapter, who they truly are.The identity of Jack Malone is the 'son' of Gotham Criminal Matches Malone, who as most know is an fake identity that a certain cowled Dark Knight uses in which to spy on criminals from the inside. Helen was an identity thrown together for this here story however, using the first name of Wondy's mother._

**Batfan7:** _Yep, young Mister Drake is a man of many names and faces. But come on, there is no way the Titans were go to someone's wedding in costume. That's just tacky. Not to mention it would raise WAY too many questions that can't be answered yet. Glad you liked the wedding aspects intros. When I read about Bill and Fleur in the last book, I know this would be a perfect springboard._

**Coral Skipper:** _Yep, they were the best choices for the job right now particularly because the rest of the team is bit… obvious (I don't see Kid Devil blending in easily). And you're very correct; it will be interesting to see the wizard group and Hermione react to the Boy Wonder, along with the rest of the Titans. After all, they're not your average Muggles are they?_

**Eins:** _Please believe me when I say, that you need not fear to many HP and DC inaccuracies. I have too much pride in my work to do botch continuity. But if there are minor (and I'm talking VERY, VERY minor) inaccuracies you must recall that in light of the Infinite Crisis (in which the re-created multi-verse was re-merged into one earth and thus history has been 'edited' yet again… Sigh…) and this being a fan fiction crossover, it seems fair that I have an itsy-bitsy amount of leeway if continuity doesn't match up perfectly. And again, there will be very little to no Vertigo references made, primarily because their continuity doesn't always match or is accurate with the main DCU (such as Vertigo's use of the Multiverse in a post-crisis time). And we mustn't forget that since the story is emphasizing on the Teen Titans and not the entire DCU magical community. I don't want to needlessly overstuff the story. However being the nice guy that I am, I have done my best to appease those big fans of 'Book of Magic' by making a very minor reference to the Tim Hunter in this chapter. Hope you didn't miss it. Now as for pairings I'd prefer to leave as a surprise, though there are a couple that will be rather obvious (and no, Rose with Tim aren't amongst them). And I will say that there will be a very fun 'love-triangle' between certain characters. Cassandra Cain… (Sigh… poor Cass) is undecided in this story right now. But I promise you in my sequel to GOTHAM KNIGHTS OF MIDDLE-EARTH, she will appear, and I plan to 'fix' what was done to her. :) Expect that story to be started soon._

**RexRox:** _Hehe, yeah Zee has got a way with nicknames don't she? As for the Dursley's watching X-Men, well it IS a movie, and there is no use of the word 'Magic' in it. Since it's more Sci-Fi. And since the Dursley's let Dudley play games involving space mutants and stuff, the X-Men don't seem as bad. Though it does make one curious as to what they think of aliens and metahumans don't it?_

**Sandt21:**_ Thank you so very very much. Unfortunatly my beta tester does not exist. I used to have one, but she was a bit of a slacker and soon it came to the point where I just chose to go on my own. Still, I appreciated the two chapters that she did beta test for me during GKME. And I agree! Poor Cass was royally screwed over! But again, I plan to fix her in my GKME sequel. Coming soon._

**Special Thanks to: **Gothic-Chick1963, Blackheart Syaoran


	5. How was the Reception?

**Disclaimer**_**I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work.**_

**Author's Notes**_**This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten.**_

**Chapter 5  
How was the Reception?**

* * *

A horrible silence had fallen, as everyone stared down at the dead body of the Death Eater. It was not uncommon for Voldemort's followers to take their own lives in the service of their master, but the fact that he had slit his own throat was clearly something none of them had anticipated. A crowd of people who had not run in fear had formed. Everyone was so shocked by the action, that no one had even taken much notice of the fact that nearly a dozen teenagers were present. 

"I always knew Voldemort was evil," said Zatanna, being the first to find her voice, which cracked slightly. No matter how many years she had fought super-villains and demons, she had never fully gotten used to the sight of a dead body. "But attacking a wedding… that's just tacky." Her attempt a joking had fallen short, and no one even cracked a smile.

"We should call the Ministry," said Lupin, being the first to find his voice. Several people nodded, and Shacklebolt excused himself, making his way into the house to call his office.

"I don't understand…" chocked McGonagall, looking around at different members of the Order. "How did they get past our defenses?"

"This is how," said Jack, who had unnoticed by everyone, approached the body of the Death Eater and was digging through his robes. His mouth was twisted into a grim line as he pulled out a folded sheet of white parchment and unfolded it. He raised his hand to the corner of his sunglasses, apparently adjusting them, though for a brief second Harry could have sworn he heard something click, like a camera shutter.

"Now see here boy!" snarled Mad-Eye, as he limped towards Jack. "Get away from that body. This is no place for a…"

"What do you have there Jack?" interrupted Zatanna, as she knelt besides Jack and raised a hand to silence Moody. Jack raised an eyebrow, and handed the paper to Zatanna, who after a moment let out a soft "Oh…"

"Its an invitation to the Wedding," Jack told the group.

"What! That's can't be right!" gasped Mad-Eye, snatching the invitation from Zatanna with a gnarled hand. His electric blue eyes began spinning so rapidly that many of those around him began to feel nauseous. "Bloody hell… It is. It's the invitation that was sent to Dedalus Diggle."

"B-But I thought…" began Tonks, eyeing the paper in shock and looking frantically at the other members of the Order. "How could they use the invitation? They were set to work only for those who the invitation was made for."

"Correction. They were set to work for those the invitation was made for and a guest," said Lupin shaking his head in disgust. "The Death Eater made himself that guest, so he was able to sneak in without us knowing. We didn't specify the spell to say one needed the other."

"Of all the stupid…" Kingsley groaned. "I can't believe we made such a rookie mistake…"

"But what about all the secrecy sensors?" asked Charlie, as he rubbed the back of his neck in an uneasy manner.

"They don't always work unfortunately. Any of our dark detectors can be confounded and gotten around with the right spells and a powerful enough wizard casting it," said Moody grumbling the wedding invite in his hand.

"Check this out," said Jack, causing everyone's attention to go back to him. He had rolled down the sleeve of the Death Eater, and was examining the arm. "There's a tattoo on this man's arm."

"That's the Dark Mark," explained Tonks. "The Death Eaters each get branded with it, when they join."

"Then this guy is a newbie," Jack told them. "The skin around the tattoo is still red and a bit inflamed. He got this tattoo recently."

Everyone was staring at Jack with slight surprise, particularly Harry, Ron and Hermione. After talking with Jack and Helen earlier, they had gotten a clear impression of them being just a couple of normal American teens. But after they had disarmed the Death Eater and now this… they could see there was something up with them.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" said the booming voice of Molly Weasley who had come running up form the house. "This is NOT the kind of thing a group of children should be concerning themselves with. You lot get inside the house right now!"

"But Mister Weasley…" began Harry, with a scowl on face. There was no way that they could honestly expect him to walk away from this. Any of them. Hadn't they proven themselves last year? All of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and even Neville. There was no way they could send them away at a time like this!

"No," said Arthur firmly. "Molly is right. All you kids get into the house right this instant."

"But…"

"No excuses. Inside, NOW."

Jack raised his head from the body and cast Helen a look. Helen gave a small shrug, before looking at Zatanna, who nodded. They hadn't said a single word, but the message had been conveyed clearly, whatever it was. "I think I'll take Helen and Jack back to London, if that's okay?"

"A good idea," said Molly, before snapping her fingers at her group of teens. "You lot, move it!"

Casting disgruntled looks at the adults, Harry and the others trudged towards the house, while Zatanna led Jack and Helen off the grounds of the Burrow, so that she could properly transport them back to London.

"Some wedding, huh?" Zatanna muttered. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," said Jack, pulling off his glasses and revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. "I can see why you wanted us to come down here Zee. But are you sure we wouldn't be more help here?"

Zatanna nodded. "Positive. The Ministry wouldn't be too thrilled with outsider help and you've got you own job to worry about."

"But we aren't entirely certain if you guys are right," said Helen.

"I know," said Zatanna, with an uneasy sigh. "But we can't risk it. You guys know what's at stake. Besides, if we're wrong, then at least you guys get off with a free trip to England." Coming to a stop by the forest, Zatanna turned to Jack and Helen. "I really appreciate you guys coming with me here. I know that…"

Jack held up his hand to forestall her. "Zatanna, we aren't them. We're just glad to help where we can."

Smiling, Zatanna gave a nod. "Keep in touch." Raising her hands, Zatanna's eyes flashed with magical energy as she cried out: "Rewot Snatit ot nruter, Lirg Rednow dna Nibor!"

And with a flash, the two teenagers vanished.

* * *

Back the Burrow a disgruntled Harry led Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna entered the Weasley family's kitchen. Most of them had thrown themselves into chairs around the table, looking rather sick and in a state of shock. All except for Harry however, who had taken to pacing back and forth around the kitchen, clenching and unclenching his fists in agitation. For a long while the only sound being heard was that of Harry's footsteps. 

"Do you think Fleur and Bill are alright?" asked Neville nervously.

No sooner had he said this, did a door upstairs slam shut. "I AM GOING TO KILL ZEM! DON'T TELL ME TO CALMZ DOWN BILL WEAZELY! ZEY RUINED ME WEDDING! I WANT THEM TO PAY!"

"I UNDERSTAND LUV BUT… OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE PUT YOUR WAND DOWN BEFORE YOU BLOW UP THE HOUSE!" cried Bill.

"Never mind…" muttered Neville.

"Harry would you please stop pacing," said Hermione with a sigh, as she closer her eyes and rubbed them in a tired manner. She had seen a lot of things, but the memory of a man slitting his own throat was going to haunt her forever. Ron who had been sitting next her to her reached out awkward and rubbed his back, which caused a small smile to grace her lips.

"I can't believe they sent us in here like a bunch of children," ranted Harry. "After everything we've been through, they still don't think we can handle anything! What do they expect us—" Harry was cut off as a hand landed on his should and pulled him to a stop.

"Harry," Ginny said, squeezing his shoulder tightly. "Calm down, before you wear a hole in the floor."

"Ginny…" Harry began, but she cut him off.

"I know you're angry, but stop and think for a minute," said Ginny, calmly and rationally. It never ceased to amaze Harry that despite Ginny fiery temper, she could always get past his defenses and behave rationally while he wanted to explode. "We all just as saw a man cut his own throat open. I can't say I blame them for wanting us to get away from that. And any minute the Ministry and Daily Prophet is going to get wind of this, and it's going to be a mad house out there. Do you want to be in the middle of all that? Famous Harry Potter standing over the body of a suicidal Death Eater?"

"She's right Mate," nodded Ron, still rubbing Hermione's back.

Feeling, with a bit of disappointment as Ginny pulled her hand back, Harry nodded and dropped himself back into a nearby chair. "At least there were no Garglemonks," stated Luna, in a would-be chipper voice. Everyone in the kitchen paused and looked at her in confusion.

"Gargle-whats?" asked Ron. He stopped rubbing Hermione's back, as she too looked up at the Luna with a half-exasperate, half-amused look.

"Garglemonks," repeated Luna. "They're flying tree sprites who attack weddings, because they hate the sound of the wedding march and the smell of cake. There were a lot of them in France this last year. I was worried they might have followed Fleur here."

Again there was a long and awkward silence following Luna's latest tale of non-existent magical species. No doubt that was something her father's magazine had published, and of course Luna believe whole-heartedly that they were true. Everyone, even Neville did their best to not snicker.

"Rrrrrrright… Well at least they had that going for them," said Ron, sharing a weak smile with Harry, who couldn't help but smile as well. Leave it to Luna to unintentionally lighten the mood with her stories. "Anyways, what I don't get is why you-know-who sent just ONE of his Death Eater's to crash the Wedding. Hell, why even crash a wedding of all things. Why not hit the Ministry or even Hogwarts?"

"Because he was sending us a warning," said Harry without a second thought.

"A w-warning?" repeated Neville nervously.

"He wants the Order to know he doesn't think they're a threat," explained Harry.

"Right," nodded Hermione. "With Dumbledore gone, Voldemort…" there was an assortment of winces at the name, "isn't going to think the Order is much of a danger to him. So of course he's going to enjoy showing the Order what he thinks of him. Hitting them any place they feel they might be safe or happy. Attacking a wedding which has a large number of Order members attending is a prime target."

"Bastard…" spat Ron.

"Don't swear," Hermione told him.

"Well at least those two kids stopped the Death Eater before he could kill anyone else," said Ginny darkly, fingering a lock of her red hair. "That poor minister…"

"Who were they anyways?" asked Neville.

"They were friends of Professor Zatara's," said Hermione. "The new DADA teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry's attention was drawn away from silent fuming, as the subject turned to the two Americans. "Something is up with those too," he said.

"Well obviously," smirked Ron. "Did you see the way they disarmed the Death Eater? It was bloody brilliant. And how about the way Jack slugged him!"

"Yes, it was rather impressive," said Hermione. "But you know its odd… Something about Helen seemed… I don't know… familiar."

"Really?" asked Luna. "How?"

"I'm not sure. But there was something about her…" Hermione shrugged slightly.

"Well all I know is that they're hiding something," Harry said, after which he explained what he had heard them in the stairway. He had expected curious looks from the others, but most of them looked slightly disturbed than anything else.

"You think they dated?" asked Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You must have heard wrong. I mean, they're cousins!"

"Ron, I really hate to say this, but you might want to stop talking for a moment. Remember, our family is pure blood," said Ginny with a shake of her head and grimace. "I don't think either of us can comment on inter-family relationships with our family history."

Ron flushed. He always hated the aspect of his family history. While his immediate family wasn't directly related, if one went back far enough, they would find points where their family married… within the family. It was one reason he disliked the idea of the pure blood mentality. It was just too… disturbing.

Harry gave a sigh. "Guys that's not the point," Harry said. "What's the issue is the way they were talking. They were up to something. I mean they're a couple of muggles who seem to know a lot about the wizard world and the way they stopped the Death Eater… It's too much a coincidence. And I think, maybe Zatanna is in on it too."

"Zatanna, oh come on Harry," said Hermione with a groan and roll of her eyes. "She was a member of the Justice League of America. You can't honestly think—"

"Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy," Harry growled evenly.

This immediately caused Hermione to close her mouth. Last year Harry had held to the firm belief that Malfoy and Snape were working for Voldemort as Death Eater, and everyone had told him that couldn't be true and that he was looking for things that weren't there. In the end however he had been right. Malfoy had been responsible for Death Eaters getting into Hogwarts and Snape had killed Dumbledore.

"I-I suppose its possible," Hermione managed to say after moment. It was clear though that she was saying it with extreme reluctance. "But I don't know… What would Voldemort… Would you people stop wincing! Why would Voldemort plant muggles at a Wedding? It doesn't exactly follow his 'no muggles' mentality. What would he get from it?"

"Who knows with him? Remember when he planted the fake Moody at Hogwarts to get me to the graveyard?" Everyone fell silent at this. Indeed they did remember. Vividly.

"Well then all we can do right now is keep an eye on Zatanna when school starts," said Ginny with a fire gleaming in her eyes. "We're going to be in school with her all year. We'll make certain we don't have a repeat of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, right?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione swapped uneasy looked, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Ginny. However, they quickly placed firm expression on their faces and gave curt nods in agreement.

* * *

The days that followed passed slowly for Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Neville and Luna had of course returned home following the wedding. Fleur and Bill had of course, left for the Honeymoon in Spain, which had been with a extreme reluctance form Mrs. Weasley who had thought it unwise that they go anywhere so soon after the attack. 

The truth was everyone's minds had been so preoccupied with thoughts of what had happened at the Wedding and what could happen in the coming months, that everything seems rather dangerous. Two more Order members had been killed, as well as a large number of Ministry officials. And what made it worse was the fact that everyone could sense this was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

Still, the Weasley's had done their best to make certain that thing remain as normal as they could. On the morning of July 31st, Harry was awakened as he door was kicked open and someone jumped onto his bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE!" shouted Ron as he gave Harry an unexpected nooggie.

"Ron stop that!" snapped Hermione with a sigh, as she came in behind the redhead. "Happy Birthday Harry."

Giving a yawn, Harry sat up in his bed and smile at his friend, before looking down at the foot of his bed, which was covered, in a small assortment of gifts. Despite everything that was going on, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight. Nearly his entire childhood, his birthday hadn't even registers on anyone's radar. Now however, he had finally been given a chance to know what it was like to have people actually give a damn about him. And even after 7 years, he still wasn't used to it.

"You know what today is right?" asked Ron, excitedly.

"Um… well the pile of gifts and the fact you and Hermione just said Happy Birthday, tells me it's my Birthday…" Harry said with a half-smile.

"No. Today we can take our apparation tests!" Ron said excitedly. Harry allowed himself a small grin. He personally wasn't as excited about the idea of apparation as Ron was, but the fact was it would be a very useful skill for him to have. As he understood it, apparation was basically the wizard equivalent of driving. Of course Harry had yet to do that, so apparation.

"Cool," he said to Ron, as he climbed out of bed. "Where is the test going to take place?"

"We'll… um… I supposed the ministry," Ron said, biting his lip slightly. Hermione looked equally as uncomfortable, as she turned to look out the window. Harry sighed. He knew what they were worried about. The Ministry of Magic had been where Harry's godfather Sirius had died, in a battle against Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Breathing in, Harry nodded. "Okay then. When are we leaving?"

"Um… after breakfast. We're going in with Dad," replied Ron.

"Are you coming with us Hermione?" asked Harry, as he climbed out of bed and reached for clothes. Hermione turned to star out the window again, with her back to Harry as he changed.

"No, I'm not allowed to. The ministry has a lot more security than it used to. According to Mister Weasely only those with an official reason can go."

Harry pulled up his jeans and frowned as he reached for his t-shirt. "So what'll you be doing while we're taking our test?"

"Helping with your birthday party, I suppose," said Hermione with a shrug. "Ginny and me said we'd help with the cake."

"Oh… okay," said Harry, as he sat back on his bed and began looking over the gifts.

Hermione turned around and looked at Harry scrutinizingly as he picked up a gift in shining green wrapping paper, with a label written in curvy feminine handwriting. "Harry, just talk to her."

"I can't," he said. "And you know why."

"I do know, and I still think you're being very stupid about it. You both obviously still care for each other, and she's just as safe being with you as she is being alone at this point…" Hermione looked at Ron, hoping that he would jump in and agree with her, but he just threw his hands up in surrender as if to say 'leave me outta this'.

'Coward' she mouthed at him.

"Hermione, just… just mind your own business, alright?" Harry snapped, shaking his head and turning back to gifts.

"Fine…" she muttered. "Boys…"

* * *

After an opening his presents, a quick breakfast, and being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Mister Weasley had found themselves sitting on the Metro, heading towards London and the Ministry of Magic. They could have easily taken the Floo network, but Harry had the distinct impression that Mr. Weasley was looking for any excuse to take the train and travel amongst muggles. 

As they drew closer to London, Harry felt himself tensing more and more. The Ministry of Magic would be only a short while away. There he had led his friends on a suicide mission, to save someone who didn't need saving. And ironically it had ended with the person they had intended to save getting killed nonetheless. It had also been the last time that Harry had faced off against Voldemort. The memory still haunted him. He knew that there was no chance in hell that Voldemort would attempt to attack the Ministry at night, but still…

"So do you boys think that you're ready for your tests today?" asked Mr. Weasley, as he 'subtly' watched a man in a business suit fiddling around with his mini I-pod player.

"I think so…" said Ron, sounding slightly more nervous than he want to. He couldn't help it. He had attempted to take the test during the last school year, but had failed by half and leaving half an eyebrow behind.

"You'll do fine Ron," said Mr. Weasley kindly. "You all but passed the last time. I'm sure you'll ace it this time. How about you Harry? You ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Harry simply. He had already apparate several times last year, the last time having done it with a passenger. And to be honest, he wasn't the concerned about the test. He already knew he could do it after all.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry jumped a bit and nodded. "Oh... um yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"I know this is going to be tough Harry," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, apparently having guessed the cause of Harry's silent behavior. "This'll be the first time that you have gone to the Ministry since… well since what happened in the Department of Mysteries. If you don't feel ready to go there, maybe you should wait until school starts and…"

"No, no," said Harry, immediately tensing up. As much s he would have preferred to not go to the Ministry, he knew he had to. He had to get his apparation license. "I can handle it. I'll be… I'll be fine."

As he said this, the door to their train cart had slid open and a young woman walked in. She was a rather tall woman, and rather well endowed. She was dressed in grunge clothing with a long leather duster. She wore a pair of large sunglasses, and part of her face was hidden behind a curtain of long white hair. She could be no older than Ron and himself from as what Harry could tell.

Ron's eyes of course began to follow her as she set herself into a seat nearby, crossed her long legs and took out a magazine for dirt bikes. She began flipping through the pages, but paused for a moment and raised her head. Reaching up she lowered her glasses down her nose slightly to reveal her right eye, which was a sharp gray color. Smirking, she winked at the pair of them in an almost predatory sort of manner, before turning her attention back to her magazine. Both Harry and Ron felt their faces turn bright red as they made the effort to look anywhere but at the young woman for the remainder for the ride. Ron because he was embarrassed and Harry because something about the girl worried him.

"Are you boys alright?" asked Mr. Weasley again.

"Fine," they said together as their train entered into London. When their train pulled into the station Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley stood up to leave. They passed by the white haired woman, who again raised her head from her magazine and watched as they left. As soon as they left the compartment, she pulled out a cell phone and after pressing the speed-dial raised it to her ear.

"Yeah, its me. They're moving to Eddie's spot." And with that she snapped the phone shut, and returned to reading her magazine.

Walking through the streets of London, Harry could remember vividly the last two times he had been in this part of the city. The first had been for a hearing, for under-aged magic. The second to save Sirius. He was slightly grateful to know that this visit would be for a slightly more happy reason as oppose to a a disciplinary hearing or a life-or-death struggle. The further they walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings in the area grew. Finally they reached a familiar looking old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graphitized wall.

"All right boys, you know what to do," Arthur said, opening the telephone box. Ron and Harry stepped in, and Mr. Weasley stepped in behind them. It was almost as tight a fit as it had been when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville had used it over a year ago. Ron was jammed against the telephone apparatus, while Harry had his body plastered painfully against the back wall of the box. "Breath in boys," said Mr. Weasley as he tried to shut the door.

Once he had done that, Mister Weasley reached out for telephone receiver and began working the dial. "Two... four… four… and… um… oh yes, two… There we go." A second later a woman's voice echoed through the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Oh yes," said Mister Weasley, adjusting his glasses awkwardly. "Arthur Weasley, escorting Harry James Potter and Ronald Weasley to attend their apparation test."

"Thank you," said the cool voice. "Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Out of the coin slot two bronze badges fell out, with _'Harry James Potter, Apparation Test'_ and _'Ronald Weasely, Apparation Test'_. The boys took their badges and pinned them to their shirts, as the voice spoke again.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a complete search of your person and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Harry took a deep breath, and steadied himself for the impending drop. As he felt the floor shudder and then star to lower, he stared out of the window, which he was being pressed against and gasped. Hanging over the edge of one of the nearby buildings was… well he had NO IDEA what it was. It looked almost human, except for the fact that its skin was crimson red, it had white hair and he could swear, glowing yellow eyes! It looked almost like… the devil?

"Ron! Look!" Harry ordered.

"Harry, I can't move!" grunted Ron awkwardly. "Dad, could you move your elbow? What is it mate?"

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley, trying to move himself around.

"Quick, look at the roof of that building and tell me what you see," Harry pleaded, as he pointed at the building. Mr. Weasely leaned awkwardly towards him and gazed out the broken pane.

"I… don't see anything Harry."

Harry stared incredulously at Mr. Weasely before turning his head and looked back up at the building. He searched frantically for the… thing that had been hanging on the building, but whatever it had been, it was long gone now.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley, eyeing him worriedly.

Had Harry been able to move his arm, he would have rubbed his eyes or something. "I… I suppose… Yeah, fine. I-I guess, it was nothing." Soon, the street rose up past the glass windows of the box and they were covered in darkness. After some time, a chink of gold light illuminated their feet and rose up their body until they were blinded by light.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the invisible voice.

The door of the box opened, and immediately Ron, Harry and Mr. Weasley climbed out, thankful to be free of such a confining space.

"Alright boys, lets go," Mr. Weasley said as he led them down the familiarly long and splendid hall, past the repaired Fountain of Magical Brethren, which had been destroyed by Voldemort, Harry, Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange two years ago. Even rebuilt the gold Wizard, Witch, centaur, goblin and house elf, looked, to Harry, as odd as ever.

The further that Harry walked, the more difference he noticed between his last day visit to the Ministry. Where before it was loud with exciting activity, things appeared far more subdue. People looked more serious, almost depressed as they moved from place to place. There were posters strewed all over the place ranging from wanted posters for known Death Eaters to orders and decrees from the Ministry. Obvious security measures had been erected as well. No one was apparating inside the atrium. Instead there were even longer lines for the assorted fireplaces built on the wall, as people Flooed in. At each fireplace there was an Auror standing with a secrecy sensor as he scanned each arrival.

As they made their way to the security desk, they found themselves at the end of a very long line of people. Arthur sighed heavily. "I should have owled the office and told them I'd be late," he muttered. "All the new security measures that the Minister has implemented have cause so many delays in work around here. Secrecy sensor scans everywhere you go, Aurors searches of the offices. I understand the need for them, but it feels like such as waste after…" Arthur looked at Ron and Harry and shook his head. "Never mind."

They ended up spending the next twenty minutes in line waiting to get their wands check. When they reached the head of the line, Harry notices that previous guard security wizard, Eric, who had been a lazy and bored looking man was no longer in sight. Instead there was a very large, very imposing wizard in his stead, with dark black hair, and piercing grey eyes, and a rather impressive scar on his face.

"Wands," he barked, in a deep voice. Harry and Ron shared sidelong glances. Harry took out his wand first, and laid it on the brass instrument, which looked like a set of scaled. It began to vibrate, after which a narrow strip of parchment came out of the slit at its base, which the wizard tore off and read: "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for 6 years."

"Um… right," said Harry at the imposing look the security wizard gave him.

"Here," said the wizard, thrusting Harry's wand into his hand and putting the parchment onto a brass spike. He turned to Ron. "You. Wand."

Ron nodded and reached into his own pocket, pulling out his own wand and setting it on the brass instrument. Again it vibrated and a slip of parchment came out of the slit at the base. "Fourteen Inches, unicorn tail-hair. Been in use four years."

"Yeah," nodded Ron nervously.

"Here." The wizard pushed the wand back into Ron's hand. He then pulled out a rather large looking secrecy sensor, and began running it over Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley. Examine the devise, the wizard looked sharply at them. "We're done. Go."

"Thank you Xander," said Mr. Weasley, sardonically as he ushered the boy past the security desk. "Always a pleasure."

Xander grunted slightly as he turned to the next arrivals.

"Where's the old guy they had?" asked Harry as they moved towards the assorted lifts, with golden grilles.

"He got sacked after what happened with you lot," Mr. Weasley replied honestly. "He had been away from his post, so Fudge sacked him that same night. You kids shouldn't have gotten that far in here like that."

"That's what we thought," admitted Ron, as they joined the groups of people to enter a lift. Once one of the grilles open, Harry, Ron, Mister Weasley and an assortment of other people pilled onboard. The grilles shut with a crash, and began to ascend slowly, with chains rattling loudly. The voice from the phone box, of course was heard hear as well.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office." The doors opened, allowing a few people to get off and other to get back on, before closing again.

"Next floor is ours," said Mr. Weasley.

Sure enough the woman's voice came was heard saying, "Level six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Testing Center."

"Excuse us, pardon us," said Mr. Weasley as he and the boys fought their way out of the lift. They made their way down the hall, towards the door that had a large gold sign that read 'Apparation Testing Center.'

"Alright boys, this is where I have to leave you both," Arthur said, as they stopped short of the door. He gave them a proud smile. "I've got a meeting that's going to start in about ten minutes. Will you both be alright without me?"

"Sure," said Ron with a nervous laugh. "After we pass, we'll just apparate home, right Harry?"

Harry gave an equally nervous laugh. Not because he was afraid of the test, but again, because he wasn't much of a fan of apparation. "Sure. No problem."

"Great," smiled Arthur. "Just remember, don't splinch yourselves, alright? I'll see you at home. Good luck boys." Giving them both a pat on the back, Mr. Weasley made his way back to the lift, leaving Harry and Ron outside the apparation Test Center.

"Well… here we go…" Harry said softly as he opened the door, and the boys went inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**

* * *

**  
Author's note** _Well gang, in order to answer questions about whether or not this story is linked to GOTHAM KNIGHTS OF MIDDLE-EARTH, I've decided to leave it open ended to interpretation. The problem is continuity might conflict, particular in terms of time and events between stories. Heh. Now, as always read and review, and for those GKME fans, await a pleasant surprise soon…_

**Reader's Response**

**Sigmal** _Heh. Sorry I threw ya for a loop. But I didn't want to make things too obvious for the fans. I'm glad you approve of my understanding of the HP crew and I hope to make ya proud with the Titans. I expect since I'm a huge Titans fan and have more DCU stories under my belt, I hope to pull it off decently well._

**Cloudjp** _Glad you're enjoying the story as well as the issue 37 reference. I had picked up the issue the day before I finished the last chapter and thought that it would make for a perfect little emotional subplot for this story and character development for both of them._

**Gundum M** _Thanks a bunch. Sorry, but Dick Grayson (i.e. Nightwing) was not at the wedding, nor is he in this story. He's no longer a member of the Titans, but instead is leading the Outsiders again. And no, I'm afraid that Raven would definitely not be a better choice over Cassie or Tim at a Wizard wedding, because of several problems: 1. She has no under-cover training. Tim has been trained by one of the best covert operation experts in the world. Cassie meanwhile is a superb actress (she got the lead in her school play, enjoys theatre and has done undercover work in other books) and people just seem to naturally like her. Despite her shorter-temper OYL, she's still got a very appealing personality and her sultry girl-next door look makes her an attractive person. 2. Raven's demonic powers are too noticeable for a magical being to pick up on. Any witch or wizard who got remotely close to Raven would sense the demonic aspect of her powers (i.e. when Zatanna first met Raven over in the comics back in the day). While Raven is free of her father Trigon, Brother Blood has left his mark on her Soul Self. This would make the wizards unlikely to trust her and ruin their undercover mission. Wonder Girl's demi-god powers are less noticeable and Tim's a Muggle._

**Coral Skipper** _Thanks for the review. Now the reason I gave Cassie an alias was because they were going undercover. As you mentioned, Wonder Girl's secret identity is indeed public knowledge (after she was attacked in her school by Silver Swann II and used her powers in public), and while she might not be as famous as Wonder Woman, Cassie does have a rather loyal following of fans in the world (she's a sexy and popular teen heroine after all). And while the Wizarding World doesn't pay as much attention to metahuman activity, there are plenty of Muggle-born wizards who might recognize her or her name from TV and the news. Not all wizards isolate themselves to the magical world. All it would take would be one smart person (i.e. Hermione) to recognize Wonder Girl and blow their cover. Not to mention the Ministry of Magic doesn't want help from Muggle heroes. That last thing Cassie needs is a wizard coming to modify her memory or her family or friend's memory, should the Ministry find out that the their world has been revealed to a group of teenage muggles. Hence Cassie not using her real name and so on._

**Blackhearted Syaoran** _Thanks. Sorry you found this chapter 'par for the course' but considering most weddings that heroes attend go off perfectly (i.e. Superman & Lois Lane, Donna Troy and Terry Long, Cyclops & Phoenix, etc…) I decided to break the more rampant cliché of the perfect wedding. Besides, there hasn't been any real action in four chapters. And at least the minister didn't die until AFTER the line 'man and wife' unlike Nightwing and Starfire's wedding. As for the Titans being out an about… yes… and no. And you're right. If you want to know who the HP crew will meet, you'll have to wait and see._

**Ladyofthebookworms** _In response to your question of the Death Eater's method of killing, no not really. First off, the Death Eater no longer had his wand and he needs that to do any spells. Most wizards can't easily do wand-less magic. Second, he's not that bright and a rookie Death Eater. Third, watching someone slit their own throat is much more disturbing than most other forms of suicide. And I'm sorry but according to DC, anyone with super-powers (whether genetic, alien, or magical) is considered Metahumans. In the DCU, anyone with extra-ordinary powers (powers not seen in the real world), whether they are genetic or magical,have been called'metahumans'. For example Wonder Woman, Zatanna,Raven and Empress are all naturally magical beings though they do not use wands like HP-verse wizards. Their powers come from within just like wizard magic. And yet they are all called metas because of the fact they have powers that normal humans don't have. Thus, Wizards, who are humans with internalized magical abilities, would still fit under the metahuman category according to DCU logic._

**Loki Yamimegami** _Thanks for the nice long review Loki. Yeah, I know typos are there, but keep in mind I'm writing these chapters at 2 in the morning usually without beta testing. I'm particularly pleased that you're content with the merging of the two worlds of DC and HP. The truth is, they have so much potential, especially since in both world's anything can happen. Now as for your comments on Cassandra's behavior, I totally agree. Cassandra is more withdrawn and estranged from the Titans following the OYL jump. However, she wasn't playing the bitter and short-tempered Wonder Girl at the Wedding. She was playing Helen Malone, who is bright, cheering and talkative. Robin trained her in detective work and method acting for when they have to go undercover after all. As you noticed in Chapter 4, there is the obvious different in the personalities. As for the relationship… well, you'll see._

**Oxybot** _Thanks for the review. I'd tell you the pairs, but frankly, I like to keep people guessing. Robin's love life is going to prove most interesting, I think._

**Sandt21** _Thanks for the kind words. And yes, I'm currently writing chapter 1 of a sequel to GKME. Expect it up soon. I'm glad you and your friends are all amped up for it. I'm rather proud of the concepts. Now as for Robin/Wonder Girl, I will say anything happens in this story, won't be tired to the GKME universe, as mentioned in my author's notes._

**Captain-Emily** _Very big thanks for your review. As for your query about which non-Titan DCU heroes, I'm not entirely certain to be honest. I've got many ideas, though I don't want to over-load the story with characters. People like Jason Blood, Batman, and Wonder Woman will be referenced, but whether or not they'll appear as anything other than very brief cameos, if at all, is still in the air._

**The Kid from Colorado** _I appreciate the four reviews you sent my way. Very much appreciated on each one of them. And I'm glad you approve the characterization in this story. I'm glad you like Zatanna. She truly is a fun character especially if you ever read her SEVEN SOLDIERS OF VICTORY mini-series or see the JLU episode 'This Little Piggy'. Zatanna at her best. Its very possible you're not familiar with all the Titans in this story (depending on where you're TT knowledge comes from). But trust me, they grow on your very quickly. Particularly two of them who appeared here._

**Special Thanks to** Shiva the Sarcastic, CFlat, Angelic.Dark, ladyofthebookworms, Bjorkbus, Gothic-Chick1963, sleepy-not-dopey, titanfan112112321, Nathurra Aletlar


	6. The Last Train

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work.**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten.**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
The Last Train**

Harry and Ron entered the Apparition Test Center, both feeling slightly disappointed by what they found. Both had expected the room to be filled perhaps, with some sort of obstacle course of objects that they needed to Apparate around. Instead what they found was a large white room, with a single desk by at the front of five wood rings set up in the center of the room.

"Was it like this when you took the test in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry, looking around almost disappointedly."Well… yeah, but we took the test at the Three Broomsticks," admitted Ron. "I was expecting this place to be…"

"More impressive?" supplied Harry. "Yeah, it is kinda anti-climactic isn't it?"

Ron nodded. "To put it mildly."

Together the two boys made their way to the small wooden desk where a single witch sat. She was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, gray eyes and dressed in silver robes. She had been filling out some paperwork, and stopped when she saw the boys. "One moment," she said crisply, as she finished her paperwork, and then looked back at Harry and Ron. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm… I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. We're here for our Apparition Tests," explained Ron. The woman arched an eyebrow.

"Well obviously. Just fill out…" she trailed off and looked at Harry in a startled manner after the name finally registered in her mind. Her eyes immediately flew up to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Ron looked apologetically at Harry, who did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Um… we were supposed to fill something out," Harry coaxed. The witch immediately shook her head as if to return to her senses and she handed both Ron and Harry forms on clipboards. They both made their way over to some nearby chairs set against a wall, and began filling the papers out out. After a good half hour had passed, the door opened and a familiar wizard, with pale almost translucent skin and wispy hair entered the room. Wilke Twycross paid no mind to Harry or Ron, but was instead muttering under his breath as he walked towards the secretary.

"Of all the idiotic… forbidding me to apparate, when it's my job… Can't believe they have the gall to suggest…" His mutters continued, as he took to speaking with his secretary, who had pointed Harry and Ron to the instructor.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, I see you're ready to take your test again," he said with a slightly shrewd expression. "I do hope you'll be able to remember to apparate with both your eyebrows in tact this time. I ever so hate failing a student for something such as that."

Ron's eyes narrowed and his ears turned a bright crimson. Harry had to elbow him hard in the side to keep him from saying anything that would have resulted in yet another test failure.

"Well boys," said Twycross, with a small jump in his step. "Lets get a move on, shall we? Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, if you would come over here, and step in front of a hoop." The boys exchanged side-glances and then shared a shrug. Putting the clipboards to the side, they stood up and moved to a wooden hoop.

"Alright boys, just like you practiced… Destination, determination and…"

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Ron whooped as he and Harry climbed onto the elevator lift some ten minutes later. "We've got our licenses!" 

As Ron began to dance around in victory, Harry let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. It didn't seem as big of a deal for him, but Ron was clearly over the moon at finally being legally allowed to disappear and reappear wherever he wanted.

"Yeah, we have," Harry said in agreement and smiling a bit. "Just keep it down, eh?" Harry jutted his head towards the ten other witches and wizards standing in the lift with them and looking incredulously at the boys. Ron only shrugged and looked down at the card in his hand. It had a moving picture of him, giving quite possibly the cheesiest smile imaginable and whooping every so often. Harry's license was more subdued, showing him give a small shrug and half-smile.

"So you wanna Apparate home?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well, I'd suppose we'd have to," Harry said, with a smirk. "Unless you wanna take the muggle train again."

Ron shot Harry a look of incredulity, clearly insulted with the idea of doing something as mundane as taking a train.

Together the boys took the elevator back to the main floor, where it looked as if nothing had changed from when they had arrived. There were still crowds of people fighting their way to get from place to place, lines of people using the fireplaces, and others conversing and exchanging piece of parchment.

"Well, we can't apparate down in the Ministry," Harry said, indicating they go towards the security desk. "We'll have to use the telephone box again."

Ron nodded excitedly, not really listening to Harry. No doubt he was thinking of how he would let his family know he managed to pass his test this time around. Harry had a feeling that his best friend was debating whether or not to appear right inside the Twin's joke shop.

As they passed by one of the fireplaces, the green flames erupted as several witches and wizards stepped out of the hearth. In the lead of them was a tall wizard, with grizzly straw hair that made him look like an aging lion. He was leaning heavily on a walking stick, and his yellow eyes were moving rapidly around, as if constantly looking for danger. Harry felt his stomach drop out from under him, as he met the gaze of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Ron, when he caught sight of the Minister of Magic.

Seeing no escape, the boys stood helplessly as Scrimgeour and his group walked towards them, amongst them, Percy Weasley, Ron's elder brother. The Minster's posse stopped in front of the boys, at which point Percy began to busy himself with a scroll of parchment, so as to avoid looking at Ron. The Minister meanwhile had fixed Harry with a very dark look.

"Potter," he said in curt greeting. "I hadn't expected to see you visiting here." The comment sounded far more accusatory than one would expect. Harry could understand why though. Twice that year Scrimgeour had attempted to make Harry the Ministry's poster boy. They wanted the 'Chosen One' to be their mask of false hope for the Wizard World. Someone to tell the everyone that all was well and that Voldemort was being taken cared off. Harry of course had refused. Voldemort was not being taken cared of. No he was more dangerous than every. And Harry had long since gotten tired of being used by people.

"Apparition Test," Harry said shortly. Next to him, Ron was glaring daggers at Percy who still refused to meet his gaze. Harry couldn't blame him. Percy had been a complete and total git towards his family, particularly his father and mother. All because in his aspirations to climb the political ladder of the ministry, Percy had blindly followed his superiors, and refused whole-heartedly that Harry and Dumbledore had been telling the truth about Voldemort.

"I see," said Scrimgeour. As he said that, Harry felt himself tensing. He couldn't explain it but something about Scrimgeour was making him feel uneasy. Perhaps it was the almost predatory gaze in the other man's yellow eyes. After all, at Dumbledore's funeral, the Minister had made it clear that any pretense about them being 'friends' or even civil with one another was long gone.

Of course the unease could have very well come from the fact, that behind Scrimgeour was about a dozen witches and wizards half of which Harry assumed were bodyguards and Aurors. They had really done a complete personnel overhaul, Harry noted. Last year, he remembered the Minister being surrounded by the stereotypical politicians, but now it looked like he had hired a goon-like entourage similar to Voldemort's crowd. The added muscle was most likely for added security. Though from the look on Percy's face, he was about as comfortable with the company he was keeping, as Harry was in their presence.

Scrimgeour turned momentarily too look between his assistant and then at Harry and then at Ron. "You're Weasley's brother aren't you?" he asked Ron, in a rather bored voice.

Ron looked up with a look of slight surprise at being addressed, but nodded. "Um… Yes sir."

"It's a pity of what happened at your elder brother's wedding, isn't it Weasley?"

Percy shot the Minister a fearful look, before muttering, "Yes sir" in a very quiet voice.

Ron scowled at his brother, while the Minister turned back to Harry. "For a moment I thought you might have changed your mind about my previous request."

"Well, everyone should have a dream, no matter how impossible it is," Harry found himself saying.

Scrimgeour did not look remotely amused. "Well if your business here is done Potter, I'd suggest you leave. After all… you wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about why you're here, would you?"

Again, Harry felt himself tensing. He couldn't explain it, but that sounded almost like a threat. "We were just leaving," Harry said, grabbing Ron by the arm and leading him around the Minister and his group. Harry could feel the Minister's yellow eyes watching them until they had passed by the Security Desk towards the phone booth lift.

"That was… awkward," muttered Ron.

"The minister or your brother?" asked Harry, with a slight scowl to his voice.

"Both."

Harry nodded as he cast a look back down the hallway towards the main hall of the Ministry. He could see the Minister and his associates making their way towards the lifts, as the crowds seemed to pull away from him almost as if afraid of him. Harry could only assume that with how things were going in the Wizarding World, no one wanted to get in the Mister's way and thus on the receiving end of his wrath.

Together Ron and Harry made their way back to the Phone Box, and up to the London Streets above. They walked down the street for a ways, before casting a look around.

"Well let's get home," said Ron with an excited grin. "Don't wanna keep you from your birthday bash, do we?"Harry grinned. Together the closed their eyes and took a step, before vanishing into thin air. Neither of them had taken notice of the red skinned figure crouching a nearby rooftop, their gold eyes narrowed curiously.

* * *

The remainder of summer holiday passed slowly for everyone. Harry in particular who had been anxious to get to work. Sure, a birthday at the Weasleys was as wonderful as always, and being able to enjoy nice simple family dinners with the Weasleys and Hermione was great, but everyday that he did nothing was another day that Voldemort was getting stronger.

But September 1st finally arrived, and as always the Weasley house was a tizzy of activity as everyone prepared for the Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's return to Hogwarts. Oddly enough though, things were less chaotic than they had been past years. Harry assumed it was partially because they didn't have the normal transportation issues to deal with. With a majority of the kids able to apparate now, they did not have to deal with the train nor with getting a taxi to take them to King's Cross. And so they were allowed to sleep in a bit later as well as have more time to prepare themselves before hand. Of course it also helped that Harry had been packed for the better part of a week, as had Hermione. Ginny was surprisingly ready-set as well. Ron on the other hand…

"I told you to have everything packed LAST NIGHT!" howled Mrs. Weasley. She and Ron were currently on the top floor of the Burrow, but everyone could hear her shouts from far down below.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny, both of whom couldn't help but grin in reply. Each of them had reminded Ron to pack last night, to which he told them 'I'll pack later'. Later, as it turned out, meant two hours before they left.

For the most part, todays breakfast was a quiet affair. Harry as he had been since arriving at the Burrow was avoiding Ginny's gaze, paying more attention to his plate. Of course, today he had more reason to avoid her gaze. Today was it, after all. The point of no return.

Needless to say, Harry was feeling anxious. Hermione seemed anxious as well, but for very different reasons. She hadn't eaten much that morning, instead staring sadly at a small red and gold badge. On it read 'HG' for Head Girl. When the book lists had arrived, Hermione's had come with a badge and letter congratulating her on her new post at Hogwarts.

Harry knew how much Hermione had wanted this position since their first year at school, and also knew how much it had to pain her to know that she was about to turn her back on the job. He gave her a look, which clearly said _'you don't have to do this'_. But much to her credit, Hermione gave Harry an equal _'I'm doing it and that's final'_ look in return. As Hermione moved her breakfast plates to the sink, Mrs. Weasley and Ron descended the stairs, while Ron levitated his trunk down.

"Honestly, how hard would it have been to carry that down the stairs," Mrs. Weasley grumbled. "I swear, I hope you have children who drive you as crazy as you have me…"

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Ron. "Grandma use to say the exact same thing about you…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," yelped Ron, ducking his head as he set his trunks alongside the others's. Pig, Crookshanks, Arnold, and Hedwig were all in their carrying cases, hooting, and squeaking and meowing in indignation. All save Pig, who was just doing it because he could.

Mrs. Weasley glowered at her youngest son, before turning to the others. "Alright you lot, it'll just be the five of us going to Kings Cross this year. Arthur and the others are too busy at work to come. Thankfully everyone but Ginny can now apparate, so we don't have to worry about taking the cars or the train."

"So how am I supposed to get there?" asked Ginny.

"Ride-along apparition," said Harry before Mrs. Weasley could. The plump Weasley matron nodded in agreement.

"Now, since everyone is done with their breakfast…" began Mrs. Weasley.

Ron frowned as he reached across the table for a bit of toast. "Done? I haven't had anything yet!"

"And who's fault is that?" snapped Mrs. Weasley, while the others did their best not to snicker. "Alright, now let me just send your luggage ahead. I don't think the animals will much like the idea of Apparating."

"I don't even much like it…" Harry muttered.

Raising her own wand, Mrs. Weasley made wide swiping motion, and the luggage as well as the animals vanished with a soft 'pop'. "They'll be waiting for us at the train," she informed them before she checked her watch. "Well… the train will be leaving in a short while, so lets get a move on. Ginny, coming here and hold onto to my arm."

Ginny nodded, and took her mothers arm, while the others stood up, Ron still staring begrudgingly at the breakfast leftovers that he had been denied. He clung tightly to the two pieces of toast he managed to grab and shot his mother a stern glare, which she returned ten-fold.

"On three everyone… One… two… Three!" Together Mrs. Weasley (with Ginny at her side), Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped forward into the unpleasant compression feeling, like they were being sucked into a rubber-hose.

The next thing they knew, the inviting smells of the Weasley Kitchen was replaced by the smell of diesel and the sounds of many voices. Opening their eyes, they found themselves standing on a train platform, where a large crimson train was sitting in wait. White plums of smoke left the engine stack, and on the side in gold letters, they could read 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS'. Harry automatically turned from the train and looked at the nearby sign, which had written 'Platform 9 ¾'.

"That was so… NOT fun…" Ginny said with a less then thrilled look on her face as she turned to Ron. "Why do you, Fred and George like that so much…?"

"Now you know what I've been talking about…" Harry said.

After they found their luggage as well as their animals sitting, expectantly against the wall that led back into the muggle part of Kings Cross, they started to fight their way around the crowds of students, and made their way towards the train, occasionally being greeted by classmates such as Harry and Ron's roommate's, Lee Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Shamus Finnegan.

A warning whistle sounded, and the students who were on the platform began pushing onto the train. "All right everyone," said Mrs. Weasley with a sad smile as she pulled each of her children into her arms, as well as Hermione and Harry. "You look after yourselves. You three enjoy your last year of school. And Moody made me promise to remind you to be careful what you send in writing, don't do anything dangerous and…"

"Keep vigilant," said Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in unison.

Mrs. Weasley gave a smile as a warning whistle sounded again. "Alright, alright, get on. Be good and write!" Mrs. Weasley pushed the kids onto the train, as it began to pull out. They all waved farewell to her as the train began to pick up speed.

"Alright… Ron and I need to go down to the prefect car," said Hermione, turned towards the others. "And after that…" she let her voice trail off as she and Ron began making their way down the train. Harry watched them go, feeling a sense of purpose building in him. He turned on his heels, ready to find a cabin for them, when he nearly ran into Ginny, who was waiting expectantly behind him. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat, as it often did when near her, and for a moment he allowed himself to drink in the sight of Ginny's long red hair, cascading down over her head, partially covering her face.

"Shall we find a place to sit?" she asked with a small smile.

Harry felt his face flush, imaging what he would do if given a chance to be alone with her. "G-Ginny, I don't know if…"

"Harry, just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean we can't still be friends," Ginny said with an exasperated sigh. "Now come on."

Without waiting, she began walking swiftly down the train dragging her luggage behind her. Harry stood idly by for a moment, before taking pursuit, trying not to marvel at the way Ginny's red hair shimmered in the light from the train windows. They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train, which conveniently worked great for Harry. Less likely to have as many people passing by to glimpse 'the Boy who Lived'.

Ginny immediately pushed open the door, threw her luggage into the over-head rack, and took a seat, before looking up at Harry. "Well… are you coming in or not?"

Harry put his own luggage on the overhead rack before he took a seat awkwardly in front of Ginny. He wasn't good at this. Just look at his track record with Cho. He had broken up with Ginny. That meant they weren't supposed to talk and hang out, right? But unfortunately, that was impossibility since he had yet again spent the summer with Ginny's family. And yes, they had managed to behave normally around each other if not a little awkward. But still, they had always been in the company of the rest of others. What was he supposed to say to her now that they were alone? 'How have you been since I said I can't be with you since my life is constantly in danger and I don't want you to get killed because of me?'

"So, when are you guys going to make a break for it?" Ginny asked casually, as she placed her feet on her seat.

"W-What are you…?"

"Harry, if you are even THINKING about asking 'what I'm talking about', you're going to have a permanent Bat-bogey Hex to worry about while you're away." Although Ginny's voice sounded deadly serious, she was smiling. "Harry, I know you almost as well as I've known anyone. I know that after what happened at the end of the last school year you, Hermione and Ron are going to do something. So, don't go trying and denying it, because it won't work. I'm not going to tell anyone anything, I promise."

Harry stared at Ginny aghast, but then finally managed to smile. He always did have a problem hiding anything from her. "When we get to Hogsmeade."

Ginny nodded. "I thought as much. Where are you going to… wait, no. Don't tell me. Its probably safer if I don't know the details."

"Probably," agreed Harry softly. "We don't want you to get into trouble or anything."

"You were always too good to me," Ginny joked, enjoying the sight of Harry blushing. "I'm going to miss you Harry."

Harry nodded, keeping his face down. "I'm going to miss you too… Mph!"

Before he could finish speaking, he found Ginny's lips pressed firmly against his own. Instinctively his hands snaked through her hair as he returned the kiss. After what felt like too short of a moment, Ginny pulled back and sat back down away from him.

"What… what was that for…?" Harry asked.

"Luck? A good-bye?" Ginny said in a small voice, her face turned as red as her hair. "Decide for yourself. Just… please be careful, okay?"

Before Harry could promise he would be, the door to their compartment opened and Ron and Hermione entered. Ginny and Harry immediately blushed furiously and turned away from one another. Harry definitely did not need Hermione to know what had just happened. She'd end up harping about it for the rest of the week.

"You two all right?" asked Ron, noticing the odd looks on his sister and best friend.

"Fine," they said together.

Ginny immediately stood up and cast the three of them an almost sad look. "I'm going to go find Neville and Luna and say hi, okay?" she informed them. Then without warning she kissed Ron on the cheek and hugged Hermione tightly before disappearing through the door, letting it slide shut behind her.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, wiping his cheek in surprise.

"She knows?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry, who nodded. Giving a sigh, she bowed her head back. "I thought as much."

Together she and Ron sat down where Ginny had previously been. The three of them sat in silence for a bit of time, all knowing what needed to happen, but each one a bit reluctant to acknowledge it.

"Is everything ready?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded, to which Ron gave a deep breath. "Then lets get this show on the road, oy?"

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Zatanna Zatara fiddled with a silver knife awkwardly as the doors to the great hall swung open wide, allowing a massive crowd of students to walk inside. She was seated on the far side of the teacher's table, with Hagrid to the left of her and the potions master reinstated head of Slytherin House, Horace Slughorn. Professor McGonagall was seated in the center, on a large golden winged chair. It was clear that she was very uncomfortable in her chair, as it had previous belonged to Dumbledore.

The kids made beelines for their house tables, over which hung a banner with their house symbol and colors. She felt herself tense slightly, only to receive a massive, yet reassuring hand on her shoulder. She felt herself nearly fall off her chair from the weight, but managed to catch herself as she looked up at Hagrid

"Yeh alrigh' there Zatanna?" he asked in his deep voice.

Zatanna smiled, not too convincingly. "Yeah… I think… maybe… not so much…" She gave a tinkling laugh as she watched more boys and girls enter the Great Hall. "Super-villains and demons, I can handle… but teaching kids? I'm not ashamed to say, I'm  
scared shitless."

Hagrid's thick black eyebrows rose at her language, but he couldn't help but grin wide at her. It was good to know that he wasn't going to be the only teacher this year that was constantly trying to be prim and proper 24/7. "Ah, they ain't so bad," he told her reassuringly. "And if yer lucky, ye get a really good group of kids, like Harry and the others."

"You really love those kids, don't ya?" Zatanna asked with a grin.

Hagrid couldn't help but grin and nod. "Like they were me own flesh an' blood," he admitted. "They're the best group of kids around. Always doin' the right thing, an' always tryin' ter help anyone who needs it. I'd like to think ah'm a better person fer knowin' them."

"Oh, you big softie you…" Zatanna grinned. "So how are you feeling?"

"'Bout what?"

"About being made the new head of Gryffindor, of course."

Hagrid gave a wide grin under his thick black beard. Shortly after Zatanna had arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid had been called into McGonagall's office himself. Seeing as she had been made the new Headmistress of the school, she of course could not continue in her role as Head of Gryfindor seeing as she would need to have a more unbiased stance in regards to her students. And so she had chosen Hagrid as her successor.

"I still don' know if'n Professor McGonagall made the righ' choice hones'ly," he admitted.

"Nonsense. If anyone one around her knows the meaning of courage it's you," Zatanna replied firmly, giving him a wink.

The doors to the great hall closed, though the kids where still moving around, moving over to other tables and talking with friends. As always the Slytherins had all but completely isolated themselves from the other house tables. While Zatanna could see Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs enjoying each other's company, the majority of the Slytherins were seated at their table and showing no signs of further interaction. With a sigh, Zatanna shook her head.

At that moment, McGonagall tapped her crystal goblet with her knife, causing a great and clear CLING sound to echo through the Great Hall. The children immediate rushed to their seats and threw themselves down into their chairs. McGonagall then inclined her head towards Argus Filtch, the scraggly old squib caretaker, who nodded curtly and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall again. A group of frightened 11-year-old first years filed in, and Zatanna stood up in her seat to see them. Each of them looked absolutely adorable. It took her a moment however to realize that in front of them was a rather small man leading them forward. Professor Flitwick was so tiny he barely cleared the first year student's chest. In his hand he was carrying a three-legged wooden stole and upon it sat an old beaten, and patched Witches Hat. He set the stool down in front of the teacher's table and stood back.

The new first years stared around uneasily, uncertain what to expect, while everyone else staring at the hat expectantly. Zatanna was looking particularly forward to what was to come. She had heard stories from the Marauders and Lilly when she was a child, but she had never been at Hogwarts on the first day of classes.

Smiling, at the memory of her old friends, her thoughts went to the child on two of those friends. Her blue eyes searched the Gryffindor table for trio of teens who she had met several weeks ago. Her face suddenly furrowed as she gazed up and down the long table, finding no sign of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley.

"Uh-oh…" she muttered, just as the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE…**

"You were right. They're on the move."

"I expected as much. Any idea where they're headed?"

"Its hard to say… Every time they do those teleportation jumps, they go off the map… We need to… THERE! They're back on the grid. They're roughly 50 miles out of London. A small area called… Godric's Hollow."

The computer chair spun around, and a man stared at his companion through one chocolate brown eye and one gleaming red sensor. His handsome African American features, merged seamlessly with the cybernetic implants of his face and body. "So how do you wanna handle this?"

A figure stepped out of the dark shadows, and cross his arms from beneath his black and gold scalloped cape, which opened enough to reveal a gold, black and red armored costume beneath. His face was hidden behind his black domino, though there was no mistaking the thoughtful scowl on his young features.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for the long delay in updates. It's the last semester of undergrad school, which unfortunately is a lot more work, which interferes a bit more with my fan-fiction writing. This chapter alone has been done during 15-minute intervals between other projects. Bleh. And since I've got two stories going, I might end up putting one of them on Hiatus until I've got more time to work on both of them. 

**READER'S RESPONSE **

(Some of the notes below were sent through my other story "GKME II: HARMFUL FELLOWSHIPS".)

**Sigma1:** Well considering that most people don't know who they are, the subtleness varies from person to person. Though I must say it, I'm a tad insulted to find out that you think the last chapter was nothing more than filler. Shakes head. You should know better than that… If that were just going to be filler, then I wouldn't have written it.

**Shiva the Sarcastic:** Of course there are going to be other Titans in this story. There are many different members after all. ;)

**Eins: **Hard to say really at this point. Right now the story is going to involve the main Titans. The East Coast team will depend on  
how I feel when we get there.

**Coral Skipper: **Sorry you're disappointed in the lack of Titans, but trust me, when we get there, you'll be happy.

**Blackheart Syaoran:** Well the HP crew is still a bit in the dark. They're all in for a big surprise. And it's good to see I caught you off guard. She does give off that air of danger, no matter what side she's on.

**Gundum M: **That my friend is the million dollar question.

**Batfan7: **Glad I kept you enjoyed Jack's detective observations and methods of entry. Things are going to get interesting, especially when you see how the groups finally meet up. Can't tell you much more though.

**The kid from Colorado: ** No, thank you for the reviews. Yes, it was indeed Robin and Wonder Girl, but though not the original ones. I'm afraid all the original Teen Titans have grown up and left the team. Sorry to say, Kid Flash no longer exists. But that doesn't mean we won't have Mia and Bart visit. And don't assume you know anything about who was watching Harry.

**Jonny Napalm:** Thanks for the review over in GKME, and for your kind words of both stories. I'm sorry to tell you though, Tim Hunter will not be making an appearing in this story, as I've mentioned previously. He doesn't really associate with this story and he could easily be considered outside the main DCU continuity (Vertigo is often outside main continuity, despite using characters like Zatanna and Phantom Stranger. That probably explains why he didn't appear during the Spectre storyline). Robin and Wonder Girl will be having an interesting time as we develop their lives without Superboy.

**Alexandra S.F.:** Gracias por las palabras muy buenas. Estoy alegre usted estoy gozando del cuento

**Evilangel: ** Well glad to know you're enjoying the tale. As you've seen we've got a few Titans mentioned, and a few others that will be introduced. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

**Special Thanks to:** CFlat, Angelic.Dark, ladyofthebookworms, Loki Yamimegami, Sandt21


	7. Lost and Found Temporary Chapter

**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT in any way shape or form own the Harry Potter, or the Teen Titans or any additional DCU heroes. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. This story is simply in homage of their work.**_

**Author's Notes**

_**This story takes place at the end of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE and following DC Comics' INFINTIE CRISIS, 52, and the ONE YEAR LATER time jump. Some characters have died, or have left, but they will not be forgotten.**_

**More Notes**

_**Okay to start HORRAY! HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS COMES OUT TONIGHT! **_

_**Moving along, I'm sorry for the delays in updates to both this story and the GKME: HARMFUL FELLOWSHIP. Things have gotten extremely busy and chaotic for me what with having graduated, working full time, start my web-comic and preparing to move to California for Graduate School. I'm trying to work hard on getting new chapters written, but I'm often too half-dead to do it.**_

_** But as Harry Potter book 7 comes out, I felt I should at least post SOMETHING. This is only going to be a teaser/filler chapter, which I plan to go back over later and expand properly once I have time to work on it. Again, it's only TEMPORARY. I'm going to make it longer and more detailed.  
**_

_** Now before anyone asks, while I do plan to read HP book seven, I'm not going to use that story to tell this one. I long ago drew out my plans for this story, with my own theories and ideas for the progression of Harry and his friends. Should any of them match Rowling's actual works will be purely coincidental. **_

_** Also, for those curious in regards to the Titans, yes, Miss Martian and Jericho will be appearing in this story, as will the adult titans (for now at least) As for new comers Supergirl and Blue Beetle, I've yet to decide. :P**_

_**BTW: I've gone over the last few chapters and added and edited a few things. One of the biggest edits involves a certain half-giant. I was originally going to put it in this chapter, but found it didn't fit.**_

* * *

**  
Chapter 7 (Temporary Chapter)  
Lost and Found**

"I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" howled Professor McGonagall as she burst through the door in her office. In her wake followed her senior staff; Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid as well as Zatanna.

The assorted portraits of headmasters and headmistresses jumped in surprise, and many stared in shocked outrage at being roused from their sleep in such an undignified manner. However, when they realized it was the current headmistress shouting, their annoyance subsided and a majority of them looked down in concern. The only portrait who seemed the least surprised however, was that of Albus Dumbledore, who instead looked down upon the scene with polite interest. When McGonagall saw him, she shot the painting a withering look.

When they had realized Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were not present for the start of year feast, it was needless to say that the Hogwarts staff was bit worried. Rightly so, considering these three students had a habit of nearly being killed yearly. They hadn't reacted immediately however. After all, Harry and his friends had missed the feast before, such as during their second year when Potter and Weasley had crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow, or that time last year when Potter had received a full body bind curse from Draco Malfoy and be left on the school train.

However, when a search of the school grounds and of Hogsmede had turned up nothing, their earlier concern had exploded into fully blown panic.

Yet despite the increasing worry, Zatanna couldn't help but a feel a bit of nostalgia wash over her as she followed in the Headmistress' wake. Even though she had never been a student at Hogwarts, there had been several occasions during her childhood where she had been led up to the Headmaster's office by McGonagall, along with James, Peter, Remus and Sirius for certain incidents.

"How the blazes did Potter, Granger and Weasley just disappear without anyone noticing?" she demanded, spinning around to stare down at the senior staff. All of them stared back at her awkwardly, clearly not certain if she wanted a real answer. "I thought they were being watched!"

"They were, Minerva," defended tiny Professor Flitwick. "Tonks herself said that Harry and the others had gotten on the train at platform 9 ¾ in London."

"And I saw them get off the train when I was gettin' the First years," Hagrid added.

McGonagall shut her eyes tightly and it was obvious that she was trying to control her temper. "So if they got off the train with the rest of the children, then where are they now?"

"You don't suppose the Deatheaters got them?" asked Professor Sprout, with a worried glance around.

"Mm… I don't think so," Zatanna answered taking one of the empty seats before the headmaster's desk. "If it were the Deatheaters, they'd have just taken Harry, and killed the others. He's the only one Voldemort wants after all. Hermonie is a muggle-born and Ron is a blood-traitor. I mean that's his style, right?"

McGonagall nodded, though she, like the rest of the staff, had flinched at the name. "That is true. Remember what Potter said happened to Cedric Diggory in the grave yard."

"'_Kill the spare_'," whispered Professor Sprout. She remembered those words vividly from when she read Potter's article in the 'Quibbler' in which he relayed to the Wizarding World the truth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's return to full out. Cedric Diggory, a sweet and kind boy, had been a member of her House, and he had been murdered simply because he had been in the wrong place.

Flitwick reached up and patted Sprout's arm sympathetically, before looking back at the others. "The truth is Potter and his friends do have a habit of taking matters into their own hands. And after last year…"

"You mean to say they left on their own?" asked Slughorn incredulously. "Are they insane?"

"Probably, but it still makes the most sense. I'm willing to bet they pulled their Houdini act when they got into the carriages," Zatanna stated. "It's the only explanation. The carriages don't have anti-apparition charms on them, do they?"

Flitwick shook his head sadly. "No, they do not. We never thought to ever charm the carriages for that, what with most of the students unable to disparate and us never having a reason to do so before."

Zatanna gave a deep sigh. "So it looks like they let Hagrid and the other students see them get off the train and then when in the privacy of the carriage…" She snapped her fingers. "And no one would be the wiser until they were already gone."

"No doubt Potter's idea," Slughorn said with what sounded a little like pride. "Just like his parents. Very cheeky, very crafty."

"I don't care if Potter is the bloody reincarnated of James and Lily themselves!" snarled the headmistress as she turned to stare out the window and over the grounds as if hoping to see the trio coming up the drive. "I want them found now before You-Know-Who finds them! Hagrid and Filius, go find Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Luvgood and bring them here immediately. They were close to Potter, so they might know something about this. Horace, I need you to send an owl to Moody and Remus and let them know what's happened. Pomona, I need you to send owls to Arthur and Molly, as well as the Grangers and Dursleys. They need to know their children are missing. But I need you to stress in the letters that they are to tell NO ONE else."

"What about the Ministry?" asked Professor Sprout, ringing her hands nervously.

McGonagall didn't reply immediately, instead pursing her lips in thought. "Nothing," she said finally surprising a majority of the staff. "If we tell the Ministry, they'll barge in here, demanding to take control of the situation. And no doubt, this will end up getting leaked to the Daily Prophet, and I don't want to You-Know-Who to learning that Harry is outside the boundaries of the school."

Taking a deep breath, the Headmistress look back at the other teachers. "I'm not certain what Potter is up to, but I do know that both he and Albus had been very… reluctant to involve the Ministry last year. I've no doubt that Harry is continuing whatever it was Albus started."

"You think that's reason enough to leave the Ministry out of it?" asked Slughorn, wiping his bald head with silk handkerchief.

"For now, yes, I do." McGonagall replied. "You have your orders. Now hurry."

Sprout, Hagrid, Slughorn and Flitwick nodded, and turned to depart, leaving McGonagall and Zatanna in the office. As soon as they were gone, McGonagall moved around to sit down behind the heavy oak desk. McGonagall's normally rigid posture seemed more pronounced. Not surprising, as she always grew more strict and curt when she was under pressure.

"Looks like you called it Minerva," Zatanna said in a bemused manner.

"Unfortunately," McGonagall agreed. "How Albus ever handled all this stress and continued to smile, I shall never know. Zatanna, do you think—"

"I'll make the call. Hopefully, I'll have some answers for you." Standing up, Zatanna made her way to the door of the office, just as there was a soft knocking was heard. The door swung open allowing for Ginny Weasley, Luna Luvgood and Neville Longbottom to enter. Neville's round face was sweating nervously, while Luna gazed around the room with a blasé almost vacant smile. Ginny meanwhile looked at the Headmistress and DADA professor with a steely look in her eyes.

"Hagrid said that wanted to see us Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked with polite curiosity. Neither Zatanna nor McGonagall were fooled.

"Have a seat," the Headmistress directed. She gave Zatanna a furtive look, as the other woman closed the door behind her. Taking a breath, her eyes turned sharply towards the three students and with a clipped voice said, "Now, I need you three to tell me anything you know about the location of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**

* * *

**Reader's Response: **Due to the fact I'm so behind, I can't really do Reader's response in this chapter. But I'll try to when I post the final draft copy of this chapter. Until then. Thanks everyone.**  
**


End file.
